Your Nightmares are Killing Me!
by Selene467
Summary: BB has a terrible nightmare involving Raven. When some minor nightmares are happening for real, BB gets worried and hysterical. He fears that his first nightmare will happen for real. Will the titans believe him and can BB save Raven?
1. Prologue

**Your Nightmares are Killing Me!**

_Prologue _

Robin and Cyborg are playing a game and Starfire watches. Raven is reading a book in the kitchen. She sits on a kitchen stool with a cup of tea next to her. Across her on the other side of the counter is Beast Boy. He has fallen asleep with his head on the counter, tofu sandwich beside him.

Suddenly he wakes up with a scream and looks frantically around. He sees Robin, Cyborg and Starfire on the couch looking rather confused at him. Beast Boy looks in front of him and spots Raven across him. Overjoyed he jumps over the counter and tries to embrace her. The share force of his jump causes both to fall off the stool and fall on the ground, Beast Boy on top of Raven. Quickly he jumps up and pulls Raven to her feet. The others can't help but chuckle at this.

'What was that for?' Raven asks calmly. Beast Boy looks rather embarrassed.

'I, uh, I had a dream about you' Beast Boy replies as though this is logical.

'How would that explain your sudden "movement"?' Raven asks calm and emotionless.

'Huh, oh no! It's not like that. It was a bad dream!' Beast Boy says as if this sounds any better. Raven raises an eyebrow and the others are desperately holding their laughter. 'No, no! I don't mean dreams about you are bad, not that I would want to dream about you' Beast Boy says frantically.

Raven again raises an eyebrow and the others can't help but laugh out loud now.

'Oh shoot! I don't mean that either. I wouldn't mind dreaming about you, not that I'm into you or something! But your not bad either!' Beast Boy says getting hysterical. 'Damn it! What I mean is I had a nightmare that involved you!'.

'BB that's not the way to reach a girls heart, you know!' Cyborg jokes. Beast Boy gets angry and lets it all out.

'Shut up! She was covered in blood!' Beast Boy yells.

The others are silent and Raven looks emotionless at Beast Boy. Beast Boy doesn't dare to look up.

'Covered in blood?' Raven says questionable. She feels a bit sympathy when she sees Beast Boy's face all worried. 'Don't worry Beast Boy. I'm fine'. With that she picks up her book and walks out of the common room leaving her spilled tea on the floor.

**Well that was the prologue. Let me know what you think in a ****review****, please. **

**I'm off to work on first chapter.**

**P.S. Please vote on my new poll. No need to know the series, please just vote!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Your Nightmares are Killing Me!**

_Chapter one_

Raven walked straight for her room. She entered it and leaned back against the closed door. She sighed and walked to her bed. She sat down in a meditative position and closed her eyes.

She was feeling fine, it was just what Beast Boy had said. _Covered in blood. _She knew it was just a dream, a nightmare. It wasn't even hers. Still she felt…uncomfortable. Not really scared, but uneasy. When he said that she unintentionally saw an image in her head. An image of herself covered in blood. Why it startled her so much she did not know. Perhaps she feared it a bit. Still it was just a nightmare.

Raven chanted her mantra and let herself relax as she found her centre. No more images or startling thoughts. Nothing but peace.

#

Beast Boy stared at the door ever since Raven walked through it. The other titans were just as dazed. Beast Boy saw the image of Raven covered in blood again and snapped out of his daze.

'Raven! Wait!' Beast Boy shouted as he made his way to the door frantically. The others awoke from their own daze at Beast Boy's sudden eruption.

'Beast Boy?!' Robin shouted stopping Beast Boy in his tracks. He stood right in the opening of the door and turned his head to face Robin.

'I have to make sure she is okay! What if she gets hurt, right NOW!' Beast Boy shouted completely hysterical. No one had seen Beast Boy like this and the titans were quite startled by it.

'BB calm down man' Cyborg said worried. Beast Boy ruffled his hand through his hair trying to figure out what to do. Follow after Raven or calm down and stay.

'Beast Boy she's fine. You only had a nightmare' Robin said calmly, but worried. Beast Boy looked up at them again as if registering what they just said.

Just as Beast Boy realised Robin was right – it was only a nightmare – the door closed and Beast Boy got caught between door and wall.

'AUW!' Beast Boy shouted.

The other titans jumped into action. Starfire took hold of the door after pushing her fingers between the door and Beast Boy and pulled as hard as she could. Robin carefully pulled at Beast Boy while Cyborg tried to override the system. As Beast Boy shot forward onto Robin, Cyborg made sure the door stayed open.

'Alright get off' An annoyed Robin said as he pushed Beast Boy off of him. Beast Boy jumped to his feet and rubbed his sides.

'Sorry' Beast Boy said bluntly. Starfire assisted Robin in getting up.

'What happened?!' Robin demanded from Cyborg. Cyborg was currently watching the systems for any faults and turned his head to respond.

'I don't know. Normally the door stays open when someone stands in the opening' Cyborg said a bit confused by this.

'_Come one what's going on? My systems are faultless! This can't be, someone must have messed with it, right?' _As Cyborg was desperately trying to keep his pride about his systems Beast Boy spoke up.

'Well it obvious didn't stay open!' Beast Boy snapped back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sank on the couch.

Robin slammed a hand to his forehead feeling frustrated by those two. Cyborg was yelling some stuff back at Beast Boy and beast Boy replied the obvious. Starfire was watching intrigued by this. Somehow she was still amazed by the choice of words of those two now and then.

'Stuff it!' Cyborg yelled angrily at Beast boy.

'No thanks! I've been already stuffed, between YOUR DOOR AND THE WALL!' Beast Boy shouted back. Cyborg – if possible – turned red.

'It wasn't a fault! Something has been messing with my systems! Or someone!?' Cyborg said clearly indicating beast Boy since Beast Boy had a history of messing with his systems, like when he caused Cyborg to malfunction to be put it simple.

'I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!' Beast Boy yelled back at that accuse.

'Well it would be this first time then!' Cyborg shouted back. Everyone expected Beast Boy to completely flip out now and covered their ears waiting for it. Except…..it didn't come.

Everyone looked at Beast Boy who looked shocked as if just realised something important. Without warning Beast Boy sped through the now open door and left them standing there.

#

Beast Boy rushed around the corner of the hallway and spotted Raven's door. Unfortunately he was going so fast he slipped when he tried to stop and slit past the door on his butt. Beast Boy groaned slightly from the burning sensation he now felt on his butt and made his way to Raven's door.

Beast Boy sighed deeply as he tired to calm down his nerves. _'Why am I nervous? I'm always nervous around Raven? Why, because she always glares at me? Am I afraid of her? No that's not it or I would stop with pulling pranks on her. Then why? Ah just forget it BB, more important things right now!' _BB shook his head to clear his thoughts and carefully knocked on the door.

Inside the room Raven was abruptly pulled out of her meditation. She looked at her closed door where she heard a knock coming from. She sighed as she made her way to the door. She had learned it was quicker to get rid of unwanted intervening to just answer the door than to shout form a distance. If they could see her it was easier to reassure them.

Raven opened the door and not surprised to see Beast Boy standing in front of her, looking rather nervous.

'What?' Raven asked monotone with slight annoyance in her voice. Beast Boy didn't notice or didn't care.

'Uh, hi. I was…uh, just wondering…if you…uh, were okay?' Beast Boy said nervously tripping over his words. Raven sighed as she was glad he said all that quicker than expected.

'Beast Boy I'm fine. See?' Raven said stepping fully from behind the door. 'Not a scratch and no blood. It was just a nightmare. I have them all the time' Raven said a bit reassuring. Beast Boy looked a bit startled.

'_Is she trying to be nice to me? Normally she would speak annoyed at me or snap at me to leave her alone. Could she be worried? She says it's nothing, but maybe she is unsure herself?' _Beast Boy snapped out of it as he saw Raven's hand waving in front of him.

'Uh…oh sorry. What did you say?' Beast boy asked a bit dazed. Raven sighed and hung her arm back down beside her body.

'I said you shouldn't worry and now I have to meditate' Raven said once more. Raven retreated and her door closed before beast Boy could react.

'Oh well, I'll be going then. Oh by the way, watch out with the doors. Some sytems are messed up and you could get hurt' Beast Boy said from behind the door and seconds later silence returned to Raven's room.

'_Finally peace. Why did I just repeat what I said? Normally I would just shrug it off when he dazes out and say never mind, but somehow I felt like I should repeat myself to him. It's probably because he was so panicked before. I should meditate before I cause more panic with my powers' _Raven seated herself on her bed and casually floated upwards with her legs crossed and she chanted her famous words: 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos'.

Because of Raven's trance a cold shiver went unnoticed up her spine. She chanted on as if nothing happened.

#

Beast Boy didn't return to the common room. He didn't feel like facing their confused looks and questions and he certainly didn't feel like arguing with Cyborg again. Beast Boy walked into his own room not wasting a second to get away from his door in case he got stuck again.

He sat down on his bed and looked down to the floor. _'What a day. First I have this nightmare, then I get stuck by a door and then I get dazed while raven speaks to me. I hope she isn't mad at me for ignoring her like that. Why am I so worried about what she thinks about me?! Yeah it would be great if we could get along a bit better. Man I'm tired' _Beast Boy rubbed his sides again and lay down on his bed letting sleep take over. He didn't feel like anything else than sleeping.

#

'_Huh, where am I?' Beast Boy asked as he opened his eyes to find only darkness around him. He shivered slightly at the cold he felt. An ice-cold shiver went up his spine and Beast Boy jumped in slight shock. _

_He then saw a small light far off. He didn't waist a second and ran for it. He felt the cold shiver following him though he didn't know how that was possible. He jumped forward and seconds later felt warm._

_Beast Boy stood up and saw he was in the kitchen of Titans Tower. He looked around confused and saw his friends. Cyborg was making pancakes, while Robin and Starfire were watching and waiting._

_Then Raven walked up to Beast Boy and he gulped. Why he gulped he did not know. She smiled at him, perhaps that was what caused it. She stopped in front of him still smiling softly._

'_Hi Beast Boy. Want some pancakes?' Raven asked soft and cheery. Beast Boy was a bit freaked by this. This was so not like Raven._

'_Uh, Raven I…uh' Beast Boy stammered. Raven giggled which freaked Beast Boy out even more. She grabbed his hand and held it softly in her own. She slowly frolicked in the direction of the others pulling beast Boy with her._

'_Off course you want pancakes. You sit right here, BB' Ravens aid as she gently pushed Beast Boy on a chair. He just looked at her confused. Raven giggle at his expression and sat down around the corner of the table. _

_Beast Boy noticed they were all acting rather cheery and perky. For Starfire that was normal, but for Raven certainly not. He looked at Raven again and now noticed blood on the table. Shocked he searched where it came from and was met by Raven's cheery face._

'_What are you looking for?' Raven asked as she pulled him back upright with her hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy felt something drip on his clothes and noticed the blood was coming from Raven's arm. He quickly grabbed her arm and saw a deep cut on it. _

'_You're bleeding!' Beast Boy said shocked. The reaction he got was not what he expected. All the other titans laughed. When they stopped Raven looked at him still smiling._

'_I know silly. Cyborg was so kind to cut my arm. He even sued a special serrated knife for it. Isn't that sweet?' Raven said cheerfully. Beast Boy looked as if he had just entered a horror movie._

'_Sweet? He did it for her? __What the HELL is going on!?' Beast Boy couldn't help but scream his last thought out loud for everyone to hear. Four faces looked at him smiling._

'_Is something wrong? Oh do you want to as well? I'm sure Cyborg wouldn't mind to cut you as well. Just say the word' Raven said cheerfully still. _

'_Sure I will. Just tell me where you want it' Cyborg said smiling as he placed some pancakes on a plate and handed them to Robin. _

_Beast Boy noticed Robin and Starfire weren't cut anywhere. He felt fear at the thought someone would willingly cut him wherever he wanted and this was his friend, Cyborg. _

'_You're probably wondering why they aren't cut, he?' Raven stated smiling. 'Well it's not about them. This is all about your fear and me. Only me gets cut, isn't that awesome?' Raven said nearly jumping up and down._

_Beast Boy felt as if his stomach dropped. This was too freaky. This wasn't real. What did all this mean?_

_Beast Boy jumped off the chair and ran away from them. He couldn't find any exit. Where normally doors were, now was nothing but walls. Beast Boy turned around and saw Cyborg with a huge serrated knife stand in front of Raven. _

'_So where do you want this one?' Cyborg asked cheerful. Raven giggled as she pointed at her right shoulder. Cyborg quickly stuck the knife in her right shoulder and Raven just giggled while the blood poured out. _

'_NOOOOOOOO!!' Beast Boy screamed as he moved his hand forward, but eh couldn't move. He felt something cold behind him. He turned around and saw some strange vortex pulling him in. Beast boy felt the grip of his feet slip and seconds later flew straight into the vortex._

_#_

'AAAAAAAAH!!' Beast Boy shouted as he sat right up in bed. He looked around while panting and noticed he was in his room. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. He noticed it was morning already, but very early.

Then the nightmare came back to his thoughts and fear overwhelmed him. Most of that fear was just feeling freaked out, but part of it was afraid Raven was hurt. As quickly as possible Beast Boy jumped out of bed and fell face forward on the ground. He looked behind him and saw his legs were stuck in his sheets.

He freed himself and skidded out of his room.

#

Raven had been meditating till very late and therefore was fully asleep still. That was until someone was slamming his fist on her door and screaming her name. Raven turned red from anger and annoyance and walked to her door. She opened it to reveal a frantic Beast Boy.

As soon as Raven had opened her door Beast Boy threw himself around her. 'you're okay! You aren't hurt, right?!' Beast Boy ended questionable. Raven looked startled and pushed Beast Boy off.

'What is it?' She asked annoyed. Beast Boy realised he must have awoken her and he just hugged her without permission. Raven rarely hugged anybody.

'I.uh…I..well I…uhm…I had another….nightmare' Beast Boy said a bit embarrassed.

'_What's with me? I sound like a stupid child. What am I doing?' _Beast Boy thought to himself.

'So what happened in this one then?' Raven asked monotone. Her voice did indicate some sense of disbelieve. Beast Boy seemed to notice.

'It was really bad okay! You weren't COVERED in blood, but you were bleeding, A LOT!' beast Boy said his voice slowly rising. Raven breathed deeply to calm herself.

'Sorry' Raven said sincere. _'No need to get him angry now. Let him just speak his mind and perhaps it will be fixed then' _Raven thought.

Beast Boy then noticed the blood on Raven's arm and pointed shocked at it. Raven saw it and quickly placed her other had on her arm as she cursed under her breath.

'_Shit! It started bleeding again. Great!' _As Raven thought that and cursed she made her way into her room and grabbed some stuff to stop the bleeding and bandaged her arm again.

Beast Boy had followed her into her room since she left the door open and saw how the wound was exactly the same as in his nightmare.

'Raven? How did that happen?' Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at him startled.

'How did you get in?!' she asked a bit accusing.

'Uh you left the door open so I figured I was allowed' Beast Boy said. Raven sighed as she finished the bandaging.

'Last night my powers went a bit haywire. I wasn't calm enough and during my meditation I cut myself. It's no big deal it'll heal after I get some rest' Raven said. Why she explained so much she didn't know. She mostly kept things to herself.

'You know, in my nightmare you had that same wound' Beast Boy said looking very worried at her bandaged arm. Raven looked up at him and realised what he was thinking.

'Beast Boy it was just a nightmare. It's just a coincidence the wound is the same' Raven said.

Clearly Beast Boy found this sceptical as he raised an eyebrow. Hell raven herself found it unbelievable.

'Look maybe my power somehow influenced your nightmare. You know somehow changed a bit what happened so it looked as though it is real' Raven explained.

Beast Boy thought about it when suddenly red light flashed and the Robin's voice sounded through the intercom. 'Trouble!'. Raven sighed and together with Beast Boy they ran to the common room.

#

The titans arrived in the city. Their opponents are Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and charged Mammoth. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Gizmo and Raven and Jinx tried to punch each other with their energy floating around their hands. Starfire gave Beast Boy some back up with Mammoth while Robin did the same for Cyborg.

It was clear the titans would win. Raven surprised Jinx with a car from behind and Jinx went slamming down on the street. Robin swung his pole at Gizmo who casually flew aside only to be hit by Cyborg's fist followed by a sonic cannon attack while Gizmo was still dizzy.

Beast Boy however had it a little tougher. It seemed Mammoth had gotten a bit stronger than last time. Beast boy crashed into a nearby building and Starfire took over. She blasted him with star bolts and tried her best to take him down. Robin and Cyborg joined the fight. Just before Mammoth got hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon he threw a street pole he broke away from them. It seemed like a stupid act to the others.

Beast Boy was about to help the others when he noticed Raven floating a bit away from the fight ready to strike if Mammoth got passed the others. He saw the broken pole and saw its sharp edge. It resembled a spear. Beast Boy's nightmare flashed before his eyes and he flew straight at Raven pushing her out of the way. It barely missed her shoulder and slammed in a building.

Mammoth was subdued and the police force took over from the titans. Raven had thanked Beast Boy, but somehow Beast Boy was not responding to it. Raven thought he was just tired and they all went home.

Beast Boy and Raven secluded themselves to their rooms. Raven to meditate and Beast Boy wasn't sure why. He sat down on his bed lost in thoughts.

'_That spear…..if it hit…..it would be in her right shoulder……just like…..in my nightmare. Is it just coincidence or is it something more? Should I be worried? Is Raven in danger? If so from what? My nightmares? From me?' _Beast Boy shook his head as if just awoken from slumber. He sighed as he didn't find an answer.

All this was confusing. He decided to wait and see if more things were the same as his nightmares. No one would believe him anyway if he said something about it. So why bother to tell them. He would figure this out on his own and in the mean time he would keep an eye at Raven.

**  
Well that was chapter one. Please be patient for chapter two and Review, please!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Inspiration is a pain. Never around when you need it. Hope this chapter turned out okay. Let me know.**

**Your Nightmares are Killing Me!**

_Chapter two_

Beast Boy sat on his bed thinking about the fight from yesterday. He didn't feel like showing his face today. All he could think about was how close that pole, that resembled as spear, got to Raven. If he hadn't been there or if he had been only slightly later to react Raven would have gotten hurt.

'_I saw her get a shoulder wound in my nightmare. If the spear hit than she would have a wound at the exact same place as my nightmare. Did I see what would happen? Did I see a glimpse of what would come, the future? Her wound on the arm was exactly the same and her shoulder might as well. If my nightmares show what will happen then….!' _Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts as panic filled him. He ran out of his room turning the corner to Raven's room and not the common room.

'_I have to ask Raven. The others would just say I'm crazy or something. I can't let her get hurt!' _Beast Boy thought as he ran through the hall.

#

Raven was meditating in her room as usual. The fight had been bothering her for a bit, but now she was calm and in control. Her meditation was abruptly broken by knocks on her door and Raven knew who it was. Like anyone else would bother her now.

'Come in Beast Boy' Raven called to the door. Seconds later Beast Boy appeared inside looking a little panicked ,but mostly nervous and embarrassed.

'Hey Raven' Beast Boy said nervously. _'I hope she doesn't mind me disturbing her. I also hope she won't say I'm imagining things or something like that' _Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts once more as he heard Raven clear her throat.

'Is there something you need?' Raven asked monotone. Beast Boy chuckled a bit out of nervousness, but quickly got serious.

'I, uh, well yes. I was wondering if you know if seeing the future is possible' Beast Boy asked. Raven was silent which freaked Beast Boy out a bit.

'It can happen that people have visions of what is to come, but it is never precise. At least this is my opinion. Is this about your nightmares?' Raven spoke. Beast Boy looked down a bit at the question thinking about the resemblance between his nightmares and reality.

'I guess' Beast Boy said sorrow. 'And can these visions come true later then as they are seen, I mean much later or do they happen shortly after seeing it' Beast Boy continued asking.

Raven looked at him. There wasn't any need to read his mind to know what he was referring to. 'Yes. These vision can happen much later. After all you see a part of what's to come and it can be a part from much later on. I know you are worried about your nightmares, but there isn't reason to be scared or worried. Visions don't come to anyone and mostly happen when one is awake. They seem dazed to others, but in reality they see a vision. Nightmares are just nightmares and sometimes they can resemble things in reality, but it's your mind that uses things you know and places them in you dreams. It's possible it used wounds you saw before in your life and placed them in your nightmare. Don't worry' Raven said.

Beast Boy was letting it all sink in and although Raven sounded right he couldn't help but worry. 'I guess you've got a point, but I'd like to know more about these visions' Beast Boy said seriously.

Raven sighed. She knew he wouldn't give up until he knew more. He needed to be sure. She got up and walked to her bookcase. Beast Boy watched as Raven took a book and came to him.

'Here. It's a book about visions. Be careful with it' Raven said. Beast Boy took it and left her room knowing she wanted to be alone.

#

It had been several hours since Beast Boy isolated himself with Raven's book. Although Raven mostly explained "visions" herself, beast Boy found the book still hold some interesting information. All together it was a strange experience for beast Boy to read such a informative book seeing as all he ever read were comics.

Though much of the information confused Beast Boy he was glad to have the information provided. One sentence caught his eye mostly.

Visions generally have more clarity than dreams

Seeing as his "supposed nightmares" were so familiar with the real world, Beast Boy was certain they weren't just any nightmares. He now set his mind fully on the fact his "nightmares" were visions.

Shortly after deciding this Beast Boy felled panic rising in himself. Visions of the future, which meant what he saw would come true. In a way Raven was in danger of _him. _Beast Boy couldn't help but shiver at the thought of him endangering Raven. Unfortunately there was nothing in the book that told him how to prevent the visions from happening or preventing from getting them.

With a deep sigh of frustration beast Boy got up and exited his room leaving the book on his bed.

#

Raven was done with her meditation and sat quietly down in the common room sipping some herbal tea. The other titans merely glanced at her when she entered and didn't bother her. She seemed a bit "drained" of her energy and they figured her meditation had been tiring.

Cyborg however was still uneasy about the fact Beast Boy hadn't showed his face yet. Of course Beast Boy always - well nearly always - slept late, but now he was much longer absent. If silence didn't bring him to the others hungry would certainly, right?

But it didn't. Even Raven –though she didn't show it – was slightly uneasy. She knew of course what he was doing, - after all she gave him the book - but she knew Beast Boy. He wasn't one to be in a quiet place for long and talking to oneself wasn't going to satisfy that silence. She knew that best.

Moments later the door swished open and Beast Boy walked inside. He didn't look at the others. He walked as if on auto pilot to the kitchen and grabbed some left over tofu from the fridge. He seemed almost hypnotized, walking straight for his target not glancing sideways or react to sounds.

Beast Boy's lips were moving slightly as if he was saying something, but all they could hear was some mumbling. Just as sudden as he appeared he left again.

Everyone stared at the door for a few minutes before seeking aid in the others. Glancing at each other all the titans left in the common room found only confusion. Well three at least. Raven was somehow lost in thought it seemed as if she was considering something.

Without a warning Raven stood up leaving her tea and exited as well causing more confusion to the others. Though curious as they were they did not follow. Somehow they felt this was something between the two of them.

#

Raven stood in front of her own bedroom door. She was pondering some thoughts.

'_Beast boy was acting a bit strange. Like he was in a daze or something. Maybe he was still tired from sleep or from reading. It does take some concentration to read a book. Oh come on! Beast Boy isn't that dull! Of course he won't get exhausted from reading a book even if it is an informative one. Should I check on him? Could he have been seeing….? No! It's just some myth! People need to believe others can see things that will happen. It's just some reassuring that they can control their lives, their destinies. That's impossible; I know it is, otherwise I would have never let my destiny happen. I might have fixed it, but it shouldn't have happened. It should have been prevented, but it couldn't. Destinies can't be controlled' _Raven slapped a hand to her forehead.

Growing hysteric I her thoughts wasn't the best course of action right now. Sulking about her past wasn't helping either. Frustrated by her own mind Raven continued down the hall.

#

Beast Boy sat down on his bed fighting the urge to lay down. He picked at his tofu and for the first time ever he didn't feel like eating it. He set it down on his bed stand and sighed as he pondered about his "nightmares". He didn't think of them as nightmares. He had decided they were visions, but somehow this decision didn't relieve his stress or worry about them. If anything it made them worse.

At first the part of not knowing caused his worries, but now he knew what they were and it wasn't at all reassuring. Beast Boy sighed and buried his head in his hands seeking a solution so Raven wouldn't get hurt or any of his other friends of course. So far his visions only focused on Raven.

'_Why would they focus on Raven? Is someone from the outside causing this? The book said some visions were transmitted to others. Or could it be me? Am I too focussed on Raven that I cause the visions about her myself? Why would I be so focused on Raven anyway? She's my friend yes, but so are Robin, Cyborg and Starfire. Why Raven? Because she was attached to some prophecy once? No that's ridiculous. Why am I so much more worried about Raven? Why am I so drawn to her safety, more than to the others? What is Raven to me?' _Beast Boy looked up as he heard a knock on his door.

'Yeah who's there?' he said trying to sound normal for his status.

'It's Raven' Obviously Raven said. Beast Boy jumped off the bed and rushed to the door. Within seconds it was open and Beast Boy was looking at Raven from different angles.

Raven looked confused and Beast Boy noticed. 'Uh sorry. You showing up here, I was worried you were hurt or something. Of course it doesn't make sense that you'd come here if you were, but…..' beast Boy rattled on.

'Beast Boy!' Raven said loud, but softly only snapping him out of his rant. He looked at her with those innocent eyes. 'I was actually worried about you' Raven said. Now beast boy looked confused.

'Me? Why?' he asked. Raven looked as thought she was carefully choosing her words.

'You seemed……….dazed when you entered the common room. We're all wondering if something was wrong' Raven said carefully.

'Dazed? Well I was kinda thinking then, I think' Beast boy said. He smiled broadly as he registered his words were kinda ironic. Raven smiled inwardly. Beast Boy was fine if he joked slightly again.

'I'll be going then' Raven said not really sure what else to say. Beast Boy turned serious again, but with a wicked (in a tricking someone way) smile. Somehow Raven felt nervous about it, slightly.

'What did you mean with dazed? Did you think I was somehow…………' beast boy began giving a long pause to see her reaction which obviously was hidden behind her emotionless face. '…….seeing a vision?' He finished. His wicked smile disappeared as Raven gave no reaction at all.

'No. Just dazed' With that Raven left and as soon as she was clear she sighed deeply.

'_Why am I relieved? It's not like I really believe in that. Off course I didn't think he was having a vision! Visions are just people's imagination for desperate control of their destinies, their lives! Why am I yelling in my mind. I already had this argument today! Why am I getting upset!? I don't believe it! Beast Boy is just having Nightmares!' _Raven's eyes snapped open – she closed them from her turmoil in her mind – and she saw several dents in the walls of the hallways and all the lights in the hallway were off. Well actually they were utterly destroyed.

Raven realised her powers went out of control when she was arguing with herself just now. Slightly ashamed and angered at herself she retreated to her room.

Barely in there a few second and Robin's voice appeared on the intercom. 'Raven are you there?' Robin asked. Raven thought for a split second about not answering, but she did reply anyway.

'Yes I'm here' Raven said reluctant already guessing what this was about.

'Well it seems like there's some damage to the lights in the tower and some walls and well I'm sorry to ask, but…….' Before Robin could ask Raven cut him off.

'Yes it was my doing! Happy now?! I lost my control for a moment! I'm sorry!' Raven snapped somehow feeling very edgy all of a sudden.

'Uh aright. Sorry to bother you. Are you alright?' Robin asked more gentle this time in fear of another outburst.

'Fine' Raven answered and she shut the intercom off. Feeling more upset then before she let herself fall down on her bed. 'Fantastic Raven, this is how you make enemies' Raven said followed by a sigh.

After a few minutes she took a meditative position and once again meditated that day. One thought however lingered in her mind.

'_Could my reluctance to believe be because I'm afraid?' _After at least 15 minutes Raven succeeded in pushing the thought away and meditate, but it still lingered in the back of her mind ready to shimmer forward when she was done.

**  
Well that was it already. Sorry there weren't any nightmares in this one. Hope you all liked it. You know what comes next: Please Review! It's possible yu can't review because you already reviewed once at page three when I had that second version so please review in a PM then. '****Till next chapter.**

**P.S. I'm really interested what you think of Beast Boy and Raven's thoughts. Oh and if there are spelling mistakes and all, sorry wasn't in the mood to check, will probably check it all sometime this week.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Your Nightmares are Killing Me!**

_Chapter three_

It was raining outside, more like pouring outside. Lightning now and then flashed followed by loud rumbling high in the sky. The loud noises and bright flashes did not wake the sleeping girl in the darkest room in the tower. However she wasn't in a peaceful sleep either. She kept moving about in her bed as if she were struggling against something. She had her hands clenched in fists and her eyes tightly shut. She was in an uneasy dream, some might call it a nightmare.

#

_Raven was walking down a dark hallway. It was cold and made her body shiver. Goosebumps covered her bare skin. She held her arms around herself trying to warm herself. It did not work. An icy wind was her reply and nearly blew her over. Gaining her balance again Raven continued her stroll down the hallway. _

_She stopped as she heard some noises. She turned to her right side and saw what looked like a small window. She felt drawn to look inside and at the same time feared it. She feared what she would see. However she peeked in it anyway. As she did the window expanded surrounding her like she was inside it. _

_She looked around cautiously and noticed she was in a dark street surrounded by buildings. The hallway was not there anymore. Raven gasped when she saw, herself flying in the air fighting with someone. She heard someone scream her name and saw a pole/spear flying at her other self above. A green person pushed her roughly aside causing the weapon to miss by a few inches._

_Before raven could act at all the street disappeared and she found herself back in the hallway. Reluctantly she walked further down the hallway. This time she saw a small window in her left and again peeked inside. Instead of the hallway disappearing she herself appeared._

_Her other self sighed deeply. Suddenly she heard her own voice though it sounded a bit muffled. She wasn't talking herself and her other self was not moving her lips. Then Raven realised she was hearing her thoughts._

'_Why am I relieved?'_

'_Visions are just people's imagination for desperate control of their destinies, their lives!'_

'_I don't believe it!'_

_Suddenly her other self disappeared. Raven looked around slightly panicked. A cold shiver went up her back and she involuntarily shivered. Her eyes widened as she heard a deep and strong voice._

'_What are you afraid of?!'_

_Raven backed up against the wall panic rising. She wasn't afraid. What would she be afraid of._

'_To believe!' The same strong voice spoke echoing through the hallway. _

_Afraid to believe? Was that it? Was she afraid to believe? No it was ridiculous. She wasn't even afraid._

'_Yes you are! Afraid to believe, afraid to trust, afraid to die' the voice spoke again._

_Raven shivered at his words. She couldn't help but feel he was in some way right. She was afraid to believe because it meant she was in danger. She was afraid to trust because it could be easily crushed. She was afraid to lose something. Afraid to lose her own life, but also the people who are important to her. She was truly afraid._

_Just as Raven realised this a different voice spoke. It was extremely cold and sounded evil. It felt like her eardrums were ripped open._

'_You fear everything! Fear to believe, fear to trust, fear to lose, fear to die, fear to feel, fear to destroy, fear to kill, fear of yourself!' The horrifying voice spoke. _

_Raven felt her head split and desperately held it in her hands clenching tightly. Yet another voice spoke._

'_Everyone would be better off without you. Why not end it all? End you suffering, end their suffering, end you life, kill yourself and be done with it!' the voice cracked._

_Raven's eyes snapped open and she backed up to the wall again. She slit down passed the wall and buried her head in her knees which she had pulled to her chest. She trembled as that order kept lingering in her mind._

'_Kill yourself, kill yourself, kill yourself, kill yourself, kill yourself, NOW!' _

#

In another room a certain green looking boy was in a restless sleep as well. He however wasn't just tossing around. He lay with his head at the end of his bed and hung half beside it. His face however was scrunched as if in pain or fear. He clenched the sheet in his hands nearly ripping them apart. He too was having a nightmare.

#

_Beast Boy walked through the hallway of Titans Tower. As he passed raven's door he heard it open. Raven walked right passed him not even saying morning. However that wasn't what disturbed him. It was the fear or nervousness on her face that worried him._

_Beast Boy sped up and walked beside her. Raven merely glanced a millisecond at him before focusing in front of herself again._

'_Are you alright?' Beast Boy asked carefully. Raven shrugged her shoulder not in the mood to answer. 'Come on you can tell me' He pressed on._

_They stopped in front of the common room door. Beast Boy was waiting for Raven do make a move on entering or not. She however turned to him looking rather depressed. _

'_I had a nightmare' She spoke monotone. Beast Boy was slightly surprised she told him this so easily._

'_What was it about?' Beast Boy asked gently. Raven sighed before speaking._

'_The details aren't important. It just made everything so clear to me' Raven spoke as though she was relieved. _

_Beast Boy was rather confused right now. 'What do you mean?' He inquired. Raven turned back to face him._

'_Follow me' Raven simply said. Both titans entered the common room. It looked the same as usual except for the many wires in the room._

_Raven stepped forward and stopped as she stood on some red cross on the floor. She hold her hand up to stop Beast Boy from following her. Before he could realise what was happening Raven was soaked. Beast Boy looked stunned as he hadn't seen the water appear from anywhere._

_Raven reached out with her left hand taking hold of a exposed wire. Her right hand then moved to a switch that somehow floated in mid-air. Beast Boy felt panicked and terrified as he realised what she was doing. He dashed forward as Raven spoke._

'_I have to kill myself' She spoke monotone and before Beast Boy reached her she activated the switch and the electricity poured into her body. _

_Raven twisted and screamed in pain. All Beast Boy could do was scream with her. He clenched his head between his hands and sank to the floor just as Raven dropped down as well. Both fell down, only one unmoving. A painful sting went through Beast Boy's head as he heard her voice one last time._

'_I have to kill myself.'_

#

Two teenagers sat up in their bed in less than a second. Both were panting heavily, both were sweating, both with fear written all over their faces.

#

Raven got out of bed seeing it was morning already. For once in her life she was up late. She refreshed herself and quickly left her room. As she reached the hallway her nightmare flashed back in her mind and she involuntarily shivered. Not being a great fan of hallways just now she phased through the walls to the common room.

#

Beast Boy jumped out of his bed tumbling forward and hitting the ground painfully. He cursed as he looked back and noticed his right foot tangled in the sheet. He roughly pulled himself loose wondering why he always got stuck to his sheet and dressed.

He skidded out his room and stopped when he reached Raven's room. He waited at first, but after a while knocked. There was no response.

'_So far so good. She hasn't come out of her room like in my dream. Wait in my dream I already passed by her room' _Beast Boy thought and anxiously he walked passed her room.

Raven did not emerge from the room. Beast boy was still very anxious and without a second thought shape shifted in an ant and crawled underneath the door. After a few glances he realised she wasn't in her room. Fear overwhelmed him and he crawled back to the hallway reverting to his normal self and ran to the common room.

#

Raven waited for the door to swish open. She stepped inside and within seconds felt a large amount of cold water splash over her and a bucket landed on her head. First thing she felt was shock, but soon followed anger. She could hear gasps all around her and indicated three different voices. However she was too angered right now to question any of those voices. Her power lashed out and the bucket went flying through the common room. Now three titans faced a rather cranky Raven.

Raven looked around the room. Cyborg was near the television which was opened up. Wires covered the ground. Robin was with Starfire eating breakfast at the one table they had. Well off course all three were at the moment doing nothing but looking scared and ashamed.

'Raven we're so sorry' Robin began.

'It wasn't meant for you' Cyborg chimed in.

'We apologise for any inconvenience this has or may have caused you' Starfire spoke.

It stayed quiet after that, except for the dripping of water from Raven. She wasn't just wet, she was soaked to the part where water was no longer absorbed, but simply sliding off of her.

Raven sighed and closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself.. after all if she hadn't been up so late it wouldn't have happened to her and she would be sitting with them waiting for Beast Boy to show up.

'It's fine' Raven said as she squeezed her cloak creating a nice puddle on the ground. The three other titans sighed in relieve, but their faces didn't completely cheer up as they felt slightly ashamed still.

Before another word was spoken the door swished open again and Beast Boy appeared. He looked shocked, but before he could stop his run into the room he slipped on the water on the ground and bumped into Raven. Raven fell forward while Beast Boy fell backwards. Beast Boy rubbed his head as he looked around the room.

He saw the wires and looked in horror shocking the other titans. 'A shit!' Cyborg shouted as the television gave off some sparks. Beast Boy looked at Raven who shifted on the ground. He saw her hand near an exposed wire. Her fall down had pushed away the safety cap Cyborg always placed over exposed wires or other stuff.

Beast Boy lashed forward seeing sparks coming from the wire. Raven just turned her head only to see Beast Boy jumping right at her. The heavy impact caused them both to slide across the floor away form the wire where raven seconds before was only inches away from.

A huge spark appeared from the wire, caused by the little water nearby. All the titans jumped onto something while Beast Boy lifted Raven in his arms. The electricity did nothing to him and seeing Raven was wet – though he had no clue as to why – he made sure she was anywhere from near the ground.

Cyborg quickly shut off the power and checked on the other titans. 'Anyone hurt?' He asked. Robin and Starfire who had jumped onto the table nodded.

'We're fine' Robin said.

Cyborg moved his shoulder light to Beast Boy and Raven and all went silent for a moment at the awkward position the two were in. Raven lay in Beast Boy's arms. Seeing it was safe now Beast Boy placed Raven on her feet on the ground.

'You two okay?' Cyborg asked. Raven simply nodded. Beast Boy however twisted as if he felt a jolt for a second.

'Yeah peachy' Beast Boy said. Only now did the others notice his hair was slightly smoking and standing upwards. Cyborg moved the light lower and noticed Beast Boy shoes were slightly smoking as well.

'Off course!' Cyborg shouted out loud. 'BB had rubber soles. Smart move, man' Cyborg complimented him.

Everyone looked surprised and happy. Beast Boy had acted smart and saved Raven in the proves. If she had been in contact with the floor she would have gotten seriously injured, but seeing she was also wet it would be far more fatal.

'I'm sorry Robin. Something went wrong with the…….' Cyborg began explaining to Robin and soon they were in their own world.

Starfire was floating nearby Robin listening, but not understanding. Raven glanced slightly at those three and sued her powers to float herself. She was a bit wary of the floor right now.

She then glanced at Beast Boy who had stopped smoking mostly. His green hair was a bit darker now than usual, but it could be fixed easily. Beast Boy noticed Raven looking at him and somehow felt nervous. He quickly forgot about he nervousness when he felt his feet burn again.

Raven noticed Beast Boy winced. Realising what was wrong she gently helped him to a chair. 'Thanks' Beast Boy said as he sat down removing the weight from his feet. With her powers Raven removed the shoes.

'I should be the one to say thanks' She said softly. Beast Boy smiled at her comment.

'It wasn't a big deal. I'd do it any time' Beast Boy replied.

'Thank you' Raven said very seriously. Beast Boy just looked at her accepting her gratitude. Then Raven floated away and returned with a bucket of water. Before beast Boy knew what she planned his feet were icy cold and wet, but the burning was gone.

Raven phased through the walls again leaving to meditate, again. She was pretty scared back then and needed to desperately calm herself down. _'I could have died today. Beast Boy saved me. Did he know something would happen? He did run inside practically hysterical. It doesn't matter for now. All that matters is if he hadn't been there I was probably dead' _pushing her thoughts away Raven settled down on her bed.

#

Beast Boy after twenty minutes left for his own room to get new shoes. His feet still hurt, but at least Raven was safe. The resemblance with his own nightmare were striking again. The electricity, though Raven didn't do it on purpose in reality it was still scary. The sudden water was explained as well, though he didn't see the water fall from anywhere. Beast Boy was far from calm. Whatever was going on, his nightmares were definitely involved.

'_Whatever it takes I won't let Raven get hurt' _With that as his last thought he left his room again to check how things were going in the common room.

**  
Well that was chapter three. Hope it's any good. Let me know in a review. I apologise it takes so long for this story to be updated, but it's just moving slowly from lack of inspiration. But I'm not giving up on it! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Your Nightmares are Killing Me!**

_Chapter four_

Beast Boy returned to the common room after getting new shoes from his room. Cyborg was busy with the tv and all the wires. Robin assisted now and then. Cyborg had his shoulder light on as the power was out through the tower after that scary incident.

Beast Boy sighed as he carefully made his way to the kitchen to get some tofu. He sat down on one of the chairs and began eating.

'AAH!' Beast Boy yelled as he felt something brush past him. Cyborg quickly turned around shining his light at beast Boy.

They noticed a shocked Starfire on the ground. 'I am sorry friend Beast Boy. I did not know you had been sitting on this particular chair' Starfire explained.

Beast Boy calmed down as he realised it had only been Starfire. 'It's okay' Beast Boy said nearly monotone. He then stood up and walked out of the common room to avoid the stares from his friends.

#

Raven opened her eyes. She had succeeded in mediating for ten minutes. Then her thoughts about her close call rushed back. Frustrated with herself she stood up and started pacing through her room.

'_Why can't I calm down? It's ridiculous. Why would I be afraid? It's not like I haven't faced near death before. Why does this bother me so much? Why does this get to me? Is it because Beast Boy is having dream or nightmares that are so similar? It's not true! It's just a coincidence, right? Off course these accidents haven't happened before so his mind couldn't use them in his nightmares. So he is really seeing the future? NO stop thinking that! People can't see the future, they just need to think they can!'_ Raven let out a soft scream of frustration causing her sheets to rip into pieces and scatter around the room and half he book case to empty.

Raven looked annoyed at the mess she caused. Books and ripped sheet parts lay scattered on the floor. He annoyance disappeared as another thought came to her mind.

'_Why are those nightmares only about me? It doesn't make sense' _Raven thought. She made up her mind and searched through her books on the ground. Without considering cleaning up she grabbed one particular book and sat down on her bed opening the book on her lap.

The title read: Night Visions. It was about visions people could get during the night when they were asleep. More accurately visions gotten through dreams or nightmares.

#

The next morning there were only three Titans in the common room. It was around the time Beast boy normally would wake up, so it was pretty late in the morning.

Cyborg was still working on the tv since he couldn't fix it last night because eh ahd to fix the power in the tower first. It was really frustrating him. Robin was for once sitting lazily on the couch not in the mood to do something. Starfire was assisting Cyborg this time.

Beast Boy walked in sleepily as he made his way to the kitchen to get some food. Robin looked over the couch at him.

'You okay?' He asked. Beast Boy nodded as he walked past Robin back to the door with a plate of some tofu, again. 'Where are you going?' Robin asked.

'Back to my room. I've got some reading left to do' Beast Boy said sleepily. He then disappeared from sight behind the doors.

#

Beast Boy crashed down on his bed holding Raven's book. He turned the pages slowly reading bits on every one. He only read the whole page if he found something interesting. The first bit of the book he had read fully when eh got the book, but eventually the book came to something less interesting and eh fell back in his old habit. Not reading much without pictures.

Though not intending to Beast Boy drifted off to sleep again.

'_Those two are up to something' A distant voice echoed around Beast Boy. He looked around trying to find the source of this voice._

'_They keep to their rooms. What if they are together those times? What if they have a thing for each other?' The distant voice echoed sounding jokingly._

'_You think they are involved?' A second voice echoed sounding unbelieving. _

'_Well don't you?' The first one echoed once more._

_Beast Boy was frantically turning in circles trying to find the ones who were speaking. Then he abruptly stopped as he saw Raven standing near him looking shocked, hurt and angry at the same time. She had heard the voices as well and what they said she took hard. _

'_Where're just friends! What's with this joke!? Do they like to make fun of us, me?! Friends don't do this!' Raven's voice echoed around now. _

_Suddenly Raven held her arm close and whimpered slightly. Then she fell hard on her back and lay very still. Beast Boy ran towards her, but inches away from her everything went black for a second until a bright light blinded him._

Beast Boy abruptly sat up. He was back in his room. Realising he just had another nightmare he raced out of his room to Raven's room.

#

Cyborg stood up taking a break from fixing the "damn machine from HELL" as he had named it now.

'What's up?' Cyborg asked Robin as he saw him looking at the door. Robin turned to look at Cyborg.

'It's nothing, I'm just wondering why Raven hasn't shown up yet. It's pretty late and she is mostly the first one up' Robin said.

'You think something is going on?' Cyborg asked with a devilish grin.

'What do you mean?' Robin asked not sure where Cyborg was going with his question.

'Well el tem put it this way. Beast Boy has been having nightmares about Raven. He has been extremely protective of her and freaked out even worse than us and we all care for Raven's safety. Raven also has been acting much kinder to Beast Boy and now even Raven is very late in the morning and Beast Boy is not here. What I'm trying to say is: You think something is going on with those two?' Cyborg asked again with his devilish grin.

'You mean…..Beast Boy and Raven are involved?' Robin asked warily. Seeing Cyborg's grin he assumed that was what he had meant.

Abruptly water sprang through the sink in the kitchen and the common room doors burst open. Raven had phased through the door, but upon hearing that sentence her powers leaked to the water in the sink and the doors. She froze as she stood staring at them.

All three titans looked shocked and guilt washed over both Cyborg and Robin.

#

Beast Boy had turned into a small bird and was flying towards the common room. Raven had not been in her room and he worried about her as the nightmare seemed very bad.

He turned the last corner and noticed the common room doors opened rather abruptly. He flew through them and as he was barely through the doors shut in less then a second.

'Aaaaah!' A feminine voice screamed. Beast Boy turned around abruptly in mid air while trying to land and turning back to normal and saw it was Raven who had screamed.

Raven's arm was caught between the door and she was desperately pulling at her arm to get it loose. She had become irrational from the sudden pain causing her to forget she could easily free herself with her power.

Beast Boy somehow froze as his nightmare flashed behind his eyes. Raven had been clutching her arm in his nightmare.

The other tree titans jumped up in shock and ran to Raven. However just as they reached her Raven's power activated by accident and she abruptly came loose. This caused her to loose her balance and she fell backwards loosing her footing from the stairs. Everyone watched as Raven fell down head first to the ground.

Raven hit the ground hard with her head and lay still. Beast Boy still frozen looked in horror as his nightmare came true before his very eyes. Cyborg and Robin shot forward.

'Raven can you hear me?' Cyborg asked. Raven's eyes stayed close. Beast Boy was torn out of his frozen state as he heard Cyborg.

'Raven? Oh god no! Please what's wrong?!' Beast Boy shouted frantically.

Robin tried to calm Beast Boy and keep him from bothering Cyborg who was checking Raven. Starfire was floating near Robin knowing not to bother Cyborg now.

'Raven?' Cyborg tried again a bit louder. Raven seemed fine according to shi scanners, but she was waking up.

Just as all four titans were about to break down, Raven groaned. 'Ah..what…..hap..ened?' Raven asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

'Oh thank god!' Beast Boy said with relieve. Cyborg helped raven get up. She rubbed her head where it was sore.

'You fell down and hit your head' Cyborg said with a voice that seemed to swim in guilt. 'Look I'm sorry about what you heard. I didn't mean it, I was just joking' He said.

'It's fine. I'm going to lay down' Raven said as she sped passed them.

Beast Boy looked confused, but demanding towards Cyborg. 'What did she hear?' He asked bluntly.

'I'm not telling you. It's none of your business' Cyborg said turning back to his tv.

'Actually Cy it is' Robin said dully cutting Beast Boy off from screaming at Cyborg.

'Fine! I was joking about you two being away all the time on your rooms or wherever you go and joked you might be……..involved' Cyborg explained rather unwillingly.

'What!?' Beast Boy shouted. He had accepted that his nightmares were happening, but it still got to him that Cyborg actually joked about that and worse that Raven had heard it.

Before another word was said Beast Boy left the common room for his own room.

#

Raven was sitting on her bed healing her arm. She wasn't hurt badly though. After she finished she sat quietly thinking.

'_Why would they joke about that? Do they really believe I think about Beast Boy that way? I don't. I see him as my friend and not like a boyfriend! But what about Beast Boy?! Could he think about me in that way?! No he's just a friend and he thinks so too. Then why is he so afraid to loose me? I know friends are afraid to loose each other, but Beast Boy was frantic even after I was fine. Why?' _Raven shook her head and lay down. Lately life wasn't on her side and now she kept wondering about that joke. She knew she didn't think of Beast boy like that, but she didn't know what Beast Boy thought.

#

Beast Boy stomped into his room angry that Cyborg joked like that. He fell down on his bed sighing with anger.

'_I can't believe him! Why would eh joke like that? I don't think about Raven like that. I care for her and maybe I'm just closer to her ,but I don't think abut her in that way. She is important to me, very much even, but not in that way. She's important in a different way, but they won't understand if I told them. _

_Why was Raven so shocked? Could she think….?! No she doesn't think about me like that, right? Why am I worried? Even if Raven thinks like that, I don't so……It doesn't matter. I know how I feel about Raven and maybe one day I'll tell her. I just hope she will understand and the others won't laugh at me'_ Beast sighed in frustration as he laid on his bed.

He again had a bad day. As he grabbed a comic book to release some stress a cold shiver went up his spine again. He ignored it and started reading.

#

All the lights in the tower went off as it became very late. All the titans were asleep. However a cold wind blew through the tower's hallways and slipped underneath every door.

Every titans shivered for a moment in their sleep at the sudden cold wind, but none woke up from it. Beast Boy however kept shivering even after the soft wind was gone. He began tossing around in his bed again all the while shivering.

**  
This was chapter four. Everyone probably thought "FINALLY!" as they saw a new chapter, didn't you? Well sorry it was so late. Inspiration loss and maybe slight writers block, though the strange thing is it only happens with this story. I really bugs me, but as you can see I'm fighting it as I updated again. Yeah lets celebrate! **

**It might not be a very good chapter, but I couldn't get a better one out. Maybe the next one will be better.**

**Well anyway, review please, don't punish me by not reviewing because it'll break my heart. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Your Nightmares are Killing Me!**

_Chapter five_

'_Move out!' A familiar voice spoke loudly. Beast Boy felt himself start running. He looked around and saw his friends running with him. He changed into a bird and soon enough they arrived in the city._

_The Titans lined up. Beast Boy felt confused as he had no control over his body. He was moving without doing anything himself. _

_In front of them Cinderblock was throwing cars at the surrounding buildings. However he wasn't the only one. Plasmus had joined him and was slamming his mud-like arms in every direction hitting cars, buildings and people. _

_The titans didn't waist any time and jumped into action. Beast Boy felt himself change into a rhino. However before storming off at Cinderblock he looked over his shoulder and watched as Raven took to the skies ready to fight Overload. _

_A sudden flash blinded Beast Boy and his surroundings changed slightly. He saw Cyborg trying to avoid Cinderblock's arm swings. Robin and Starfire were trying their best to take down Plasmus. Then Beast Boy looked up, but Raven wasn't there anymore. _

_Beast Boy turned into a bird and frantically searched around. The weird part was he wasn't feeling frantic. Once again he was not in control over his actions and could only obey what his body wished. _

_He then spotted Raven fighting Overload around a corner. She had been out of sight of the others. Overload fired a electric wave at her. Only inches away form her Beast Boy was yet again blinded by a white light._

_Beast Boy shook his head to clear it of the blurry void. All of a sudden he felt pain, but he couldn't tell where it hurt. Beast Boy turned his head around and gasped. There before his very eyes lay a building completely in ruins. It had collapsed from an excessive blow._

_Beast Boy felt his body move and soon enough he was on his feet watching the destruction before him. _

'_It is all your fault!' A distant voice said loudly. Beast Boy turned in every direction trying to find the source, but he couldn't find it. 'You did this!' The voice continued. 'It's because of your actions this happened!' it finished. _

_Beast Boy felt confused, but then he spotted something that caused his knees to buckle and his face to pale (as much as that is possible with green skin). A blue piece of cloth stuck out form under the rubble of the collapsed building. _

_Raven was buried under the collapsed building._

#

Beast Boy woke with a start jumping out of his bed in his sudden awakening. His breathing was ragged and his nerves were on fire. Without thinking clearly he rushed out of his room, in the middle of the night.

#

Raven was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She had fallen asleep while reading and her hand was still over her book. Her room was as dark, but a small line of moonlight crossed her room.

Suddenly her door burst open and someone rushed inside her room. Just that alone was enough to wake her and she sat up swiftly. She turned her head only to be inches away form Beast Boy's head.

'Raven! Are you okay!?' Beast Boy shouted in his panic. Raven was shocked at first, but quickly changed to angry. Seeing this Beast Boy stepped back a bit.

'What are you doing here?' Raven asked trying to keep her voice calm and low. She was however very close to shouting. Not only had Beast Boy entered her room without her permission, he also did it in the middle of the night. Also a night where she finally had a peaceful sleep instead of her normal nightmares about her father.

'I…uh…..well….I had……' Beast Boy began stumbling seeing the big mistake he had just made.

'You had another nightmare and came rushing to my side to check if I was alright?' She more like stated than asked.

'Uh…yeah..' Beast Boy mumbled. Raven sighed clearly through with all this.

'Beast Boy….I'm fine so please just go back to sleep' Raven said sounding exhausted.

'I'm sorry, Raven' Beast Boy said as he left her room.

Raven felt sad that Beast Boy felt so sorry and got those nightmares. She meditated for a while and then fell asleep once more.

#

Beast Boy had trouble falling asleep after that. He lay awake praying this time it was all just a nightmare. He fought his tiredness, but in the end he failed and dozed off. That same nightmare appeared again. Beast Boy's night was far from peaceful.

#

'Morning' Cyborg said in a yawn as he entered the common room.

'Morning' Robin replied a little tired. It was still very early.

Cyborg glanced around when he spotted Raven on the couch hidden by the back. He looked at Robin who just shrugged.

'What's with Raven?' Cyborg whispered to Robin as he sat down next to him at the kitchen counter.

'Don't know, she's been silent all morning. She was the first one up. She didn't even hear me when I said morning. She's probably reading something important' Robin whispered back.

Cyborg glanced once more at Raven, or more like at the couch back where Raven was hidden behind. The back was pretty high and Raven not.

Raven however had heard every word they said. She wasn't mad at them. When Robin entered the common room she was so concentrated on her book that she truly didn't notice him. After a while she heard noises and saw him making breakfast. She felt a little bit ashamed for not having heard him and felt it would be weird to say, morning, now. When Cyborg entered she felt she couldn't respond because it would look as if she just didn't want to talk to Robin. That wasn't true off course. So she decided to just not say anything to anyone.

'Hey where's Starfire. She's normally pretty early as well' Cyborg asked as he noticed Starfire wasn't around.

'Oh she's awake already. She said she had to change her look or something. I think she's redecorating her room. She mumbled something about earth customs changing many times' Robin spoke not once looking up from the paper in front of him.

'Oh' Cyborg commented.

Before another word was spoken Beast Boy entered. He looked pretty tired and ruffled. His hair spiked in every direction and his face showed signs of exhaustion. Even Raven looked up from her book as she sensed how tired Beast Boy felt.

Beast Boy dragged his feet and plopped down on a kitchen chair at the kitchen counter. Only a second after plopping down Beast Boy dropped his head on the counter.

'Yo man are you okay?' Cyborg asked truly concerned. Beast Boy shrugged and closed his eyes, but he quickly opened them again as if he saw something he's rather hadn't.

'You sure, Beast Boy?' Robin asked.

'I'm……(sighs)…..fine' Beast Boy said. Cyborg and Robin glanced at one another concerned.

Before anyone could speak again the alarm went off. Robin jumped off his chair and rushed to the screen. Shortly after eh got there Starfire entered the common room.

'It's Cinderblock and Plasmus……again' Robin shouted. Everyone stood up ready to get going. 'Titans! Move Out!' Robin continued and all five titans rushed to the city.

#

The titans arrived at the place of the attack. They lined up and saw Cinderblock throwing cars in every direction. Beside him was Plasmus hitting cars, buildings and people with his mud-like arms.

Beast Boy changed into a rhino, but before he stormed off he got a déjà vu. In the mean time Cyborg had began exchanging blows with Cinderblock.

Robin was avoiding Plasmus's arms and all the while keeping his attention. Starfire was flying above looking for a good opportunity to shoot her star bolts at Plasmus.

Beast Boy looked above him and saw Raven floating in the air. _'Just like my nightmare..'_ Beast Boy thought as he stood frozen watching her chant her mantra.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!' Raven shouted. A wave of black energy rushed towards Cinderblock.

Cyborg jumped aside as the wave came closer, but inches before Cinderblock electricity cut it off scattering black energy in every direction. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy looked shocked as Overload appeared next to Cinderblock.

Cyborg charged at Cinderblock again while Raven enveloped several heavy objects and began throwing them at Overload.

'Hey Beast Boy! Are you gonna help or what!?' Cyborg shouted when he noticed Beast Boy was still standing in his rhino form away from the fight.

Beast Boy snapped out of his frozen state and charged at Cinderblock. However he felt worry wash over him as he remembered Overload fought Raven in his nightmare and it ended badly…………for Raven.

Beast Boy quickly turned into a bird and flew up. Cyborg jumped aside to avoid Cinderblock's arm when eh saw Beast Boy flying upwards…………right into the path of Raven's attack.

'Beast Boy!' He shouted, but it was too late as Raven already fired another wave of black energy at Overload.

Beast Boy turned quickly and saw the attack coming his way. Only in that second did he realise his mistake. Overload, if possible, was grinning. Beast Boy watched the wave come closer, but then Raven appeared before him and she pushed him down hard. Beast Boy went crashing down to the ground, away from the wave, but Raven was now in its path. A painful scream filled the air as Raven was sent flying to the end of the street.

Beast Boy hit the ground hard in his normal form. After taking in the pain eh jumped back on his feet watching around frantically for Raven.

Raven and Overload were no where in sight. Beast Boy turned around and saw Cyborg avoiding more blows form Cinderblock and sending some back at him. Robin and Starfire were doing alright as well. Beast Boy made up his mind and changed into a bird again and flew in the way he guessed Raven was.

Beast Boy reached the crossing and saw Raven around the corner. His happiness didn't last long as he saw electricity fired at Raven. Raven didn't move out of the way, but instead spoke her mantra once more with a look of determination.

_Collapsed building, blue piece of cloth, Raven buried, rubble, Raven buried under the collapsed building!_

Beast Boy cleared his head from those flashes and reacted before he knew what was going on. He flew straight for Raven trying to push her out of the way. At the last moment Raven saw Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye.

Beast Boy slammed into Raven succeeding in pushing her out of the way of the electricity which hit the building instead. Raven's wave of black energy went out of control from the sudden interruption and slammed partly into the building and partly at Beast Boy.

Sounds of stone breaking filled the streets and several screams. Then everything went black for the two titans.

#

Robin and Starfire had succeeded in knocking Plasmus unconscious. Cyborg just managed to overtake Cinderblock and put his lights out as well. The three titans turned in shock to where Raven and Beast Boy had gone when they heard a loud breaking noise and some screams. Before they could move, the building on the corner of the crossing began to break and collapsed. They all ran – Starfire obviously flew – to the crossing.

As they arrived the dust was slowly settling. The first thing they saw was Overload without electricity and badly damaged, only giving out a few sparks now and then. As the dust cleared completely they saw Beast Boy with a nasty cut running down nearly his whole right leg.

They rushed to his side and noticed he was barely conscious. Then Starfire let out a shriek of shock. Cyborg and Robin followed her gaze and noticed a piece of blue cloth sticking out form under the rubble of the collapsed building.

Raven was buried under the collapsed building.

#

Everything was dark…….black. Everything hurt especially her head. Raven tried to make a sound, but she couldn't. She tried to move, but she couldn't do that either. Every muscle she was aware of was hurting extremely bad. The pounding in her head was the worst even without the annoying beeping sound that droned through her head.

'_Beeping?' _Raven thought confused.

She then noticed the blackness around her slowly becoming grey. She realised she was opening her eyes. The beeping became louder hurting her head even more. She moaned, but no sound came out. Slowly she began seeing objects………and hear voices, though they were muffled. Raven tried to move her head to the side where she heard the beeping, but it only resulted in a sharp pain in her head like a knife was stuck in it.

She tried to scream in pain, but only thinking about a scream hurt her head even more. So she stayed silent, but strangely the beeping noise became louder and much faster. She ignored it and tried to push out her pain and racing heart.

The voices became louder like screaming, but still very much muffled. Again she felt pain in her head thinking about screaming. It was too loud, she couldn't think about it or she'd hear it and feel it. The beeping became louder and faster again and soon enough Raven felt her heart pumping and her breathing quicken and everything became darker by the second.

#

'Is she alright?' Robin asked. He and Cyborg were in some monitor room from where they could see Raven in the other room through a large glass window.

Cyborg stayed quiet for a while looking intensely at the monitors. He then spoke without turning around to look at Robin. Instead he looked at Raven through the window.

'She's stable right now. She's got a heavy concussion and her whole body will be extremely sore. I wouldn't be surprised if she has trouble moving for a while. After all she ahs been crushed beneath an entire building. She had some internal bleeding, but I was able to fix that. I'm guessing with her own healing she'd be fine in no time, but for now I say she should rest and try to sleep as much as possible and definitely not move around' Cyborg explained.

'Alright and Beast Boy?' Robin asked.

'He's fine. The cut is stitched and he just needs to rest his leg for a while' Cyborg responded.

'Good, let's go hear him out now' Robin said as he walked to the door leading into the hallway. Cyborg checked Raven's vitals once more before following him.

#

I don't know anymore. I think I blacked out there. Please tell me, is Raven alright?!' Beast Boy pleaded.

Robin and Cyborg refused to tell him anything until they heard what had happened. Cyborg recalled what he told Robin and told Beast Boy and Starfire. They then told Beast Boy how they found the three of them (Remember Overload was also in that accident).

'So she's gonna be fine?' Beast Boy asked. He just needed to know it for sure.

'Yes she'll be fine. Why did you act so strange Beast Boy?' Robin asked. Beast Boy looked confused.

'What do you mean?' He asked and Starfire looked confused as well. Cyborg however turned his gaze to Beast Boy wondering the same thing.

'At first you freeze on the spot when we've got work to do. You left Cyborg to fight on his own, you got into the path of Raven's attack and you stopped Raven from using her powers when she was fighting Overload' Robin summed up getting a little tenser.

'No I saved her. He shot electricity at her!' Beast Boy shouted getting emotional as he remembered everything.

'From what you told us we can conclude that Raven could have blocked it if it wasn't for you. Why did you still intervene. You know she can take care of herself and even can take a hit. It almost seems as if you're overprotective' Robin said.

Beast Boy couldn't help but look down thinking he was indeed a bit protective, but over protective?

'Wait were you worried about something again?' Cyborg questioned. Beast Boy glanced up at them a moment.

'I had another nightmare. It kept me up all night and in it Raven was……..buried…..under a building' Beast Boy told them ending in a whisper.

'Beast Boy! How many times do we need to remind you they're only nightmares!' Robin said tense.

'They're not just nightmares! If they were they wouldn't come true!' Beast Boy shouted. Cyborg and Starfire couldn't think of anything to point out as they thought Beast Boy had a good point. However Robin could think of one more thing.

'Beast, have you ever considered these nightmares come true because you act upon them!' Robin shouted back at Beast Boy.

This stunned Beast Boy as he hadn't considered it at all. It never crossed his mind. When he thought back he really did act upon many nightmares and some came true, even if only partly. Beast Boy felt himself getting sick and would have crashed on the ground if it weren't for Cyborg catching him.

Beast Boy sat in shock on the floor with his back to the wall. Starfire tried to comfort him. Cyborg and Robin stood silently watching Beast Boy when a beeping alarm sounded from Cyborg's arm and it flashed red. He rushed back in the back room followed by Robin.

#

'It's Raven! Her heart rate is speeding up!' Cyborg exclaimed. Robin looked shocked, but before he could act Cyborg was gone and entered Raven's room. Robin watched formt he window.

#

'Raven! Raven can you hear me?!' Cyborg asked concerned. Raven's eyes who had been twitching opened up and held a glassy look. 'Raven?' Cyborg asked again, this time in a soft voice.

Raven felt so much pain she wished she'd be unconscious. Then she heard a muffled but loud voice calling her name. She opened her eyes, but everything was a greyish colour. She could make out a shape of something or someone. Again she heard that voice calling her name, this time softer. Fearing she was slipping into unconsciousness as the voice seemed softer she focussed harder on the shape. She couldn't help but think it was strange how one second she wanted to be unconscious and the next she didn't.

'Raven can you hear me?' Cyborg asked softly again.

Raven saw the greyish colour become lighter and soon enough she was looking at Cyborg's concerned face.

'Cy….borg?' She whispered weakly. Cyborg smiled after hearing her voice.

'Yeah it's me. You're gonna be alright Raven' He spoke gently to her.

Raven sighed deeply before closing her eyes. Cyborg looked concerned for a moment. Then Raven became like a stiff board and started levitating above the sick bed. Realising she was finally healing herself Cyborg left the room again and informed the others Raven was going to be fine.

#

Beast Boy clambered to his room after hearing Raven was finally healing herself. Relieve washed over him as he knew she was going to be fine. However now he felt even more afraid. Robin's words had sunk deep into his mind and he couldn't shake those words out.

'_Beast, have you ever considered these nightmares come true because you act upon them!'_

Beast Boy shivered at the memory. Was it all his fault? Did he cause this? Then he remembered that voice from his nightmare saying similar things.

'_It's all your fault!...You did this!...It's because of your actions this happened!'_

Beast Boy felt horrible and lay down. Misery washed over him and he wished everything would just go back to normal. He hated this was happening to Raven. More than anything he wished it never happened even though he was in more contact with her. She finally showed some concern for him and understanding, but it wasn't worth this. Even if he tried he knew he couldn't stop himself from acting upon his nightmares. They were just too bad. The memory of his very first nightmare came back into his mind.

'_What if I decide not to act upon that one? Will she end up…………….dead?' _Beast Boy thought. He felt his throat close up and panic washed over him. He feared he couldn't stop acting upon his nightmares, but on the other side he feared he'd make it worse.

Feeling exhausted and defeated Beast Boy fell asleep and prayed he wouldn't have another nightmare.

**That was finally chapter five. Yes people my Muse is back. I pray she'll stay for a while. I promised I wouldn't give up on this story and I have proven I have not given up indeed. So now I truly wish for some Reviews from all my faithful and patient readers. **

**I do not know anything about wounds one can acquire from a collapsed building. I hope it's at least a bit believable. And sorry for using like the most common villains ever. I couldn't think of any others that would be easy to use.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Italics in fat are memories.**_

The next chapter for you all.

**Your Nightmares are Killing Me!**

_Chapter six_

It was very early in the morning. Raven had stopped levitating above the sick bed a few minutes ago. She lay with her eyes closed breathing deeply. Her eyes twitched slightly and her heartbeat went a little faster indicated by the faster beeping of the heart monitor which was still hooked onto her.

#

_Raven was flying above the streets. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop. She turned a corner and abruptly came to a halt in the air. There in front of her was Overload sparking dangerously. _

_Raven chanted her favourite words and summoned a mass black energy field and fired it in his direction. Just before it impacted she felt an enormous weight on her back pulling her down. _

_Raven twisted around as she tumbled down to the ground and saw Beast Boy clinging to her cloak. His weight was pulling her down. Raven didn't know why, but she threw off her cloak. Beast Boy held onto it and went crashing down to the ground with it. _

_Raven looked shocked at Beast Boy who lay completely still on the ground still holding the cloak as if he protected it. Before Raven could act she heard a loud growl and electricity crackle nearby. She turned around and saw her own black energy field flying back to her._

_Raven tried to fly upwards to avoid it, but she met those familiar green eyes. Confusion overtook her mind and she looked down in a hurry. Beast Boy was still on the ground, but he was also above her. 'There were two?' She thought. _

_The black energy field had still not reached her which was confusing as it was rushing towards her pretty fast before. Raven however didn't argue with her luck and flew down. However she was met with another Beast Boy blocking her path from below. _

_Panic slowly crept inside her mind, but she stayed in control. She tried once more and flew to the left, where she originally came from. However as much luck as she had he was there again. _

_Even though she could guess what would happen she turned to the other side, the right and was met with another one. Raven felt trapped…….trapped by her friend. _

_Raven turned back around and saw the black energy coming closer. All of a sudden it sped up racing towards her and Raven embraced herself for the impact. Raven moved her arms before her trying desperately to shield herself. She felt someone tugging on her hair, her feet, her shoulder and her arm. She looked above, below and behind and saw all four Beast Boy's smiling at her (friendly) and they were trying to get her to follow all of them, in a different direction. _

_Raven couldn't comply to them all and she was eager to get away before she was hit, which strangely enough she still wasn't. The Beast Boy all stopped tugging on her and moved back. Raven followed them with her eyes. They lined up in front of a building and pointed behind her. _

_Raven turned around and saw the black energy an inch away from her. It stopped there like it was taunting her. She then heard all four Beast Boy's speak the same sentence at the same time and turned around to listen. _

'_Raven, I don't want to see you die. Please stay alive' They spoke._

_That's when Raven saw the building behind them break and a big boulder came crashing down her way. Before it hit Raven felt a sharp, agonizing sting in her back and knew it was the black energy. Then the boulder joined in her pain putting her lights out…………the world went black, but one thing remained echoing in the dark before she blacked out._

'_Please stay alive'_

#

With a loud gasp Raven woke up. She jolted upright in a sitting position on her sick bed. She was slowly panting and looked frantically around herself. The heart monitor was beeping rather fast now. Unknown to Raven a small alarm went off, but it was inaudible to her as all she heart was the beeping of the heart monitor and her own ragged breathing.

Raven gripped the sheets tightly until her knuckles were white (whiter than normal). She knew she was in the med bay, but she kept seeing flashes of that street and that building and the black energy of her dream. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself and mumbled her mantra.

#

Cyborg was sitting with Robin and Starfire in the common room. Robin was obviously busy with the prison security as it wasn't working very well. After all Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload had escaped only yesterday.

Starfire was floating around him for apparently no reason. Cyborg was watching tv, he finally got it to work.

Suddenly soft but loud enough to be heard sound echoed through the common room. Robin and Starfire turned their heads to Cyborg who ahd already flipped off the tv and was looking tensely at his arm.

A small red light was flashing there and in seconds Cyborg was on his feet and out the common room followed closely by Robin and Starfire.

#

Beast Boy woke up as his sensitive ears picked something up. Groggily he stood up and followed the sound. It sounded like an alarm. He looked at his communicator, but it was silent. Frowning he moved on until he heard running footsteps.

Around the corner came Cyborg followed closely by Robin and Starfire running fast. Without time to ask Beast Boy followed suit already knowing it had something to do with Raven.

#

The four titans burst nearly through the door, if it hadn't opened automatically. They stopped as they just entered not moving an inch closer as they saw Raven sitting upright with close eyes mumbling something.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos' she mumbled but they heard it clearly. Suddenly the heart monitor stopped the rapid beeping and returned to a calmer pace.

'Raven?' Robin asked carefully. Raven's eyes snapped open as she hadn't sensed them that close.

The titans gathered a bit closer except for Beast Boy. He stayed near the door watching from afar.

'How are you feeling?' Cyborg asked.

'I'm fine. I'm completely healed now' Raven spoke monotone once more, a sign she was truly alright, if it wasn't for the rapid heart rate just now.

'Alright, but why was you heart racing just now?' Cyborg questioned.

The titans looked at her and Raven knew she had to say something, but she couldn't think of what to say. Somehow she felt uncomfortable saying she had nightmare. Perhaps because it was a bit personal or because they would want to know what it was about, talking about it helped. However she wasn't going to tell them about this one. Then their was Beast Boy. She couldn't talk about nightmares as she knew how much that would trouble him or make him anxious. Even though she didn't want to, she believed deep inside he may be right about those visions.

After a long silence Robin cleared his throat getting her attention. 'Huh….oh..it's nothing. Really I'm fine' Raven said as she attempted to slit off the bed. Cyborg however stopped her.

'It wasn't nothing. Your heart rate was beyond a normal anxiety pace. You were terrified' Cyborg spoke softly. Raven didn't say anything which was a sign she truly was afraid minutes ago.

'Friend Raven?' Starfire asked concerned.

'Guys look I'm fine okay? It was just the usual…….."dream" okay?' She replied barely audible.

'You mean a nightmare?' Cyborg asked worry in his voice.

'The usual?' Robin added confused and curious. Raven sighed.

'Yeah the usual, you know………about him……my dad' Raven spoke with long pauses between some words.

'Oh' All three responded. Raven glanced unseen to Beast Boy and saw he was barely paying attention to the conversation. He was looking down……….ashamed and guilty. Before the others noticed at all Raven saw him slip out of the room.

'If that's all, I'm in my room' Raven said and before they could argue she phased through the bed and floor.

#

Beast Boy was feeling rather depressed, confused, ashamed, afraid and many more things all at the same time. He sat down on his chair at his desk and lay his head down on his arms on the desk. A heavy sigh escaped and he felt his eyes slid shut.

As if he was stung with something sharp he opened them and sat upright. 'No I can't fall asleep! If I do…..and I get…..no I wouldn't know……..what to do……….and Raven will get……hurt…….no I'm staying awake!' Beast Boy spoke out loud defiant.

However he failed. It was like getting a sedative. No matter how hard you fought you couldn't win. Soon enough Beast Boy was fast asleep in the middle of the day. He had lost the battle to stay awake and his only chance to protect Raven.

#

'_Hello!?' Beast Boy shouted to the dark all around him. He stepped forward slowly afraid to bump into something. 'Hello!? Is anyone there?!' He shouted again._

_He heard nothing in return, he saw nothing, he felt nothing, he smelt nothing and he didn't taste anything. There was simply nothing there beside himself, but even that he wasn't so sure of. He couldn't fell, hear, touch, taste (not that anyone would taste himself) or see himself. It was like he didn't exist in this dark void and so did nothing else._

_Suddenly a sharp wind flew passed him and with it came a sharp pain on his face and arms and legs and a bit on his chest. Shocked Beast Boy looked around, but as soon as it had come it was gone. _

_He felt something slid down his face and touched it with a finger. A bright light blinded him for a second and when it was gone he looked at his finger. A small amount of red liquid was visible on his finger. _

_Beast Boy looked up and saw in front of him a large window or more like the opening where a window would fit. Glass pieces lay across the floor and some stuck in the wall behind him with blood dripping from it, obviously from him when they sliced passed him._

_Then a painful moan caused him to jump. He carefully followed the sound. It came from behind a bed with dark sheets, actually the whole room was rather decorated dark (guess whose room it is)._

_As he made his way around to see what was there he paled as much as his skin let him. He felt like he was gonna be sick. There on the ground sitting against the bed was Raven………….with glass pieces sticking deep in her flesh…….everywhere. Blood poured out of her many wounds to join in the already large and still growing puddle of blood on the ground. Her mouth was slightly open, but talking was not possible as blood poured out of it. Her eyes looked lifeless and her body hung limply. _

_Beast Boy reached out to her with a slightly shaking hand, but somehow the room stretched longer making it impossible to reach her. Beast Boy shouted her name as he saw her move away from him still limply and bleeding empty and he couldn't stop it………he couldn't save her._

#

'Noooooooooooooooooo!!' Beast Boy screamed as he awoke. He gripped his forehead in panic and saw it was 3 in the afternoon. Sweat poured down his forehead, but he didn't care.

He jumped up from shi desk chair and rushed to the door. Just as he stepped outside his room he halted instantly.

'_Wait…..should I check on her? What if nothing's wrong and I mess everything up? But it didn't look like something I could cause. Damn it! What should I do?' _Beast Boy stood frozen lost in thought.

He remembered Robin's words.

'_**Beast Boy! How many times do we need to remind you they're only nightmares!'**_

'_**Beast, have you ever considered these nightmares come true because you act upon them!'**_

Beast Boy felt overwhelmed with guilt as he remembered how he got in Raven's way. If he hadn't…………..she wouldn't have gotten hurt. As he remembered seeing her so fragile when he went to see her after he was taken care off, he felt a lump in his throat.

'_I can't risk it. I can't act upon them. Robin is right. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Raven, it's all my fault' _With those as his last thoughts about the matter he retreated to the roof as he didn't feel like going back in his room.

#

The tower wasn't as lively as it was normally. Beast Boy had only once been seen that day, when they went to check on Raven. Even though Cyborg would never admit it he missed his jokes.

Starfire tried to keep everyone's spirits up, but even she had trouble. She missed Raven and she missed Beast Boy jokes (honestly) even though most of the time she didn't get them.

Robin was pretty down as well. He had no idea what was going on and Raven was constantly getting hurt. It killed him to not know a way to help her or Beast Boy.

A sudden loud bang as if something filled with air exploded was heard outside, although it also seemed to be inside. Robin and Cyborg rushed to security screen with Starfire tagging along.

It was from Raven's room!

#

Beast Boy sat depressed on the roof watching the sun. A loud bang broke his peace and fear rushed through his whole body.

'Raven!' He shouted as he rushed back into the tower.

In only a few seconds had he made it to her room. He broke down the door in his haste and stopped in the middle of the room. Frozen to the ground eh watched at the huge opening in front of him, the place where once was Raven's window. Full of fear he moved around her bed, but didn't see her. However he did see blood on the ground.

That's when the other titans rushed inside. Seeing the broken down door and a very pale Beast Boy fear crept in all of them.

'Beast Boy! What happened?' Robin asked. He wasn't accusing, but he couldn't help think it was a strange coincidence seeing BB here.

'I….didn't…..I didn't act upon it……..I didn't do anything and…..and she still……….got hurt. Why…….why is this happening? Raven……Wait..where is she?! Beast Boy shouted as he came out of his shock.

The others were rather stunned by Beast Boy's mumbles, but hearing his question got them all back to reality. Cyborg checked his scanner.

'She's in the………basement?' He said confused. The others were just as confused, but everyone of them rushed down there.

#

Raven felt pain everywhere. Something warm crawled around her. Every movement, even the slightest twitch hurt like hell. She had trouble breathing. Blood filled her mouth and seeing she was lying on her back she couldn't take a breath or at least not easily as she would drown if she did.

Coughing like crazy she was able to breath a few times, but the coughing caused a horrible agonizing pain throughout her body like she was constantly being stabbed with knifes in her flesh and muscles. Her throat was the worst and the most warm liquid rushed from there.

Black spots shifted before her eyes and became thicker. She was losing consciousness and this time she welcomed it. Anything for the pain to go away, anything to be able to breath. Her lungs kept demanding air, but she didn't dare try again, not because she could and probably would drown, but because the pain a coughing fit gave her was too much to handle.

Her eyelids slit shut and the sound of a door slamming open was muted as she welcomed the darkness and gave up the light.

#

The titans were standing around Raven's bed in the med bay. She was once again on the heart monitor and several others as well. Cyborg had pulled out all the glass pieces, but the one in the throat was extremely dangerous. Blood was already pouring out with the piece in her throat and it would become ten times worse if he pulled it out. But he had too.

Now Raven lay unconsciously with a tube down her throat so she could breath. Beast Boy was still as white as a sheet and was seated at the back of the room. He told the others of his nightmare and that he had ignored it and still it happened.

Robin felt extremely guilty now. He truly thought is was just Beast Boy's actions that let to Raven getting hurt, but apparently that was only a few times one being their fight against Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload.

Raven was unconscious for nearly the rest of the day already. It was pretty late in the evening and still she hadn't started haling herself.

Starfire had been crying a while back fearful for her friends life. Robin had comforted her. Surprisingly Beast Boy shed a few tears as well after he clamed down from his temper tantrum. They understood his anger. Whatever eh did Raven always ended up wounded and now even the other titans weren't so sure anymore that it were just nightmares.

The clock beeped shortly as it announced it was midnight. A second after the beep Raven sighed deeply while unconscious getting all the attention directed on her. She then began floating once more above the bed and her body began to heal itself.

All the titans sighed in relieve knowing she was going to be fine, but for how long? That was the main question on their minds.

Beast Boy was relieved she was going to be fine, determined to protect her however he feared it was impossible to protect her. Everything he did ended badly……….for Raven. And also………..he was terrified to go to sleep.

So he kept watching Raven heal with the others seeing as no one felt like sleeping now and were wondering what to do next.

**Well that was chapter six. Hope you enjoyed, please let me know. (I keep information on how far I am on my stories on my profile. Scroll down to "Story News") Till next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took a while. Just to let you know, I've accidentally used double comma's when they speak, I used one in the other chapters. Just so no one gets confused.**

"talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

**Enjoy!**

**Your Nightmares are Killing Me!**

_Chapter seven_

The sun went down and the moon rose into the sky. The titans were still seated in the med bay. Robin and Starfire had fallen asleep while hugging each other in comfort. Cyborg went on standby so he could spare energy and still be alert for any changes.(not sure if he can spare energy like that, but I think he can). Beast Boy was still seated in the chair at the far back of the room.

Beast Boy looked with sad eyes at Raven's slightly levitating body, bruised and severely cut. Beast Boy sighed inwardly before he got up and walked to the door. He glanced back at Raven and felt a moment of anxiety. Would she get hurt if he left? Beast Boy shook his head and walked outside. The others were there to protect her. He couldn't protect her no matter how much he wanted to.

#

Raven groaned slightly followed by her eyelids slowly opening. She heard that same beeping noise and knew immediately where she was. she intended to breath deeply, but found she had no control over it. Air rushed through her throat to her lungs without her doing anything. Panic rose inside her as she realised she was intubated. Her heart rate picked up speed causing a soft alarm to resound through the room waking the three sleeping titans.

Cyborg sprung awake and saw the heart rate. "Raven it's alright, calm down. If you calm down I'll take the tube out" Cyborg said worried, but gentle. Robin and Starfire jolted awake in the mean time.

Raven nodded and closed her eyes calming her heart. After she was calm enough Cyborg took out the tube and Raven could breath on her own again. Before any talking began Beast Boy rushed into the room having heard the soft alarm with his animal hearing.

"How do you feel?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine" Raven said with a slight soar throat. She had stitches where the glass had pierced her throat and it hurt a bit to talk.

"Do you remember what happened?" Robin asked getting to the point. Cyborg couldn't help but feel slightly agitated by Robin for asking her so soon after waking up, but he knew they had to know what happened, exactly.

"I'm not sure. I stood in my room when I felt this pressure in the air. Then my window blew up instantly and glass shards flew everywhere. I got hit badly and the shock of the pain in my…..throat caused me to phase through…I think it was the floor" Raven explained.

"Yeah we found you in the basement" Cyborg said. Raven looked slightly surprised. She hadn't expected to end up that far.

"Oh friend Raven! I had the fear for your health" Starfire said as she couldn't restrain herself anymore and hugged Raven.

"I'm…fine..Star" Raven said muffled in Starfire's shoulder. Starfire released her and clung to Robin again.

Raven's eyes closed a few seconds and opened again. It was now that the titans noticed she looked very tired.

"Why don't we go and let you get some rest" Cyborg said. Robin and Starfire followed him out the room, but Beast Boy lingered a bit. "Hey BB! Coming?" Cyborg yelled to get the green's attention.

"Yeah.." Beast Boy said almost in a whisper. He had been looking at Raven the whole time and Raven could guess he was worried, more than the others.

Slowly Beast Boy left the room though glancing back once more at the door at Raven. Then the door closed.

#

In the afternoon the next day Raven sat on her bed with her eyes closed enjoying the peace and quite. Cyborg had worked all night and morning to fix her window (it was very big and he had to recharge a bit too).

Robin had contacted her every two hours with the communicator to see if she was alright. Raven got a little agitated by the worrying, but they had a good reason to worry. After all she nearly died multiple times.

Raven was surprised that Beast Boy hadn't shown up yet. She had sensed him several times at her door, but he always walked away after a minute. She figured he didn't know what to say and to be honest, neither did she.

She truly thought at first it were just nightmares. But they always involved her and always something resembling or exactly like the nightmares happened to her. It wasn't Beast Boy's fault, whether he acted or not made no difference as she knew now. She sighed deeply before falling in a deep meditation.

#

Beast Boy was in the common room sitting on the couch. Cyborg had only recently awoken from his recharge and was now in the garage working on yet another vehicle. Robin was in the evidence room, even though they didn't really have any evidence for these nightmare accidents and Starfire was redecorating her room or something like that.

Honestly he hadn't really listened when they all said where they went. All Beast Boy could think of…..was Raven and how to save her, if she even could be saved.

'_What can I do? Being around her isn't helping and neither is being away from her. I know these nightmares are some kind of visions or they wouldn't just pick Raven every time. No one has that much bad luck. Someone must be targeting Raven and somehow using……..something to cause these visions. But why would anyone sent visions to their enemies? It'll only warn them….us. It doesn't make sense. If it isn't from an enemy then where is it from. Raven can't be getting hurt from bad luck. Why is she getting hurt every time I dream something bad? Cyborg checked me out, there is nothing in me or on me that could explain any of this! What can I do to save Raven!?'_

Beast Boy jumped off the couch in frustration. In his worry time had passed and it was around time to go to sleep.

'_I won't sleep. I know I probably won't be able to stay awake, but I have to try. Cyborg might have checked me, but it has something to do with me. If I don't dream, Raven will be alright. I have to keep her save. I can't lose her! She's too important! I've never had someone like her, I feel comfortable with her, I don't want to lose her'_ Beast Boy thought.

With a look of determination he left the common room.

#

Raven was still in meditation, but something was nagging her out of it. After several minutes she finally gave up and broke her mediation. Beast Boy had been pacing in front of her door…………the whole time.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted loud enough so he heard it. A yelp of shock came from the other side of her door and then Ravens slowly opened it to reveal Beast Boy looking startled.

"Uh……hey Raven….I…I guess…..you sens….sensed me, he?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"What do you need?" Raven asked. Beast Boy slowly walked inside fumbling with his communicator.

"I…uh…are you alright?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven sighed knowing that was probably not what he wanted to ask.

"I'm fine. Now tell me why you're really here" Raven said.

"I wanted to….ask you…something" Raven nodded for him to continue. "Would you…would you keep an….open link…..with me…through the communicator?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

Raven was a bit startled by this request. She didn't expect this. She saw Beast Boy nervously fumbling with his own communicator. She knew it would be hard…very hard to concentrate with him constantly listening and she would hear him, but she kenw how he felt and honestly she was a bit nervous as well. After all the nightmares come while Beast Boy is asleep.

"Alright. But I haven't finished my meditation yet so you have to be quiet" Raven said all the while beast Boy was smiling and cheering softly.

"Off course. Alright I'll just put in the code" Beast Boy said reaching for Raven's communicator and connecting the two to a private setting so the others wouldn't also hear them while trying to sleep. "I'll go to my room now and contact you there to test it" He said before racing out the door as a cheetah.

Only 20 seconds later Beast Boy's voice sounds through Raven's communicator. "Raven?" He asks.

"It works" Raven said. She heard Beast Boy calling the other to test if the line was private and it was. "I'll continue my meditation now" Raven said as she placed the communicator on the bed stand facing her so Beast boy could see her.

#

Just over an hour had passed with Raven meditating and Beast Boy watching. Unfortunately Beast Boy failed again and had fallen asleep. Raven hadn't noticed. Beast Boy was slumped half over his bed stand and his lower body lay stretched on the bed. His eyes were slightly twitching and his breathing had fastened. (we all know what that means, right?)

_Darkness. A black void. No light. No senses. Nothing. Then a sharp sound. It echoes in every direction. Abruptly it vanishes. Then again it fills the darkness. A high-pitched scream full of fear and agony. The black void gets slashed open in three cuts. The cuts are crimson red._

_Then a horrible image. A dark room with a circular bed. On the bed lay a girl…………covered in blood. Her eyes wide open in shock, but unmoving. The girl's mouth opened and another high-pitched scream resounded from it, a sound that runs one's blood cold and could shatter one's eardrums. _

"Raven!" Beast Boy woke with a start bewildered at his surroundings. That scream he heard in his dream made his blood run cold, but he didn't register his dream yet. He wasn't fully awake.

Then his blood ran cold once more. There was that scream again. It came from………his communicator!

Fear took control and Beast Boy stumbled I his hurry to his bed stand only to feel his heart stop in shock. The image on the communicator was…………….black. It was still online, but the image showed blackness.

Beast Boy ran as fast as his legs allowed him. His goal was Raven's room. While he ran through the hallway he pressed his alarm button on his communicator to alert the other titans. He turned the last corner and saw Raven's door.

Inches before the door Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur that fit in the hallway and rammed through the door. A few meters into the room Beast Boy came abruptly to a halt. His face paled and his knees gave away.

The other titans arrived to find Raven's door kicked down and Beast Boy sitting on his knees looking rather pale. Slowly Robin and Cyborg went closer to him when an ear shattering scream came from behind them.

Robin was first to turn around only to see Starfire extremely pale with tears running down her face and slightly shaking.

"Star!" he shouted as he moved towards her trying to find any injury.

"Robin…" Cyborg said carefully getting Robin's attention. Cyborg had turned to see what Beast Boy was looking at and Robin knew now why Starfire had screamed.

Before them lay Raven on her bed………………………covered in blood………**her** blood.

A short while later Cyborg snapped out of his shock and rushed towards her. He immediately noticed she wasn't breathing so he checked her pulse. She had none.

Before Robin could ask Cyborg lifted Raven in his arms and ran out of her room Robin following closely. Starfire though emotionally broken down grabbed Beast Boy by the arm and ran after them, literally dragging Beast Boy after her as he was still frozen in shock.

#

In the med bay Cyborg immediately began CPR while the peddles were charging. A short beep told him they were charged and he grabbed them. Raven's heart did not beat. Again Cyborg tried and again and again.

Three minutes passed and still nothing changed. Cyborg lowered the peddles and looked sadly at Robin. Starfire broke down and fell to the ground realising what this meant. Robin tries his best to comfort her all the while trying to not break down himself. Cyborg felt so lost and angered he was crushing the peddles.

Beast Boy had not said, moved or showed any sign of realising what happened. Then out of nowhere he sprung forward standing inches away from Cyborg with an extremely angry expression.

"Try AGAIN!" He yelled at Cyborg.

"B……it's no use……………………………she's gone" Cyborg said barely audible.

"NO! Try AGAIN!" Beast Boy yelled once more. Cyborg feeling frustrated, but understanding Beast Boy's request did as he asked.

Raven's heart………..did not start. Her paler than normal body lay still and her eyes were closed. Her chest did not rise.

Beast Boy began breathing panicked and his expression became one of disbelieve and pain. Cyborg wanted to comfort him, but he knew now was impossible. Beast boy kept mumbling 'no, no, no, no'. Cyborg then gave up and just hugged him trying to calm him down or at least let him break his dam.

Beast Boy did just that. The tears started and flood down rapidly. His body heaved with every sob.

Then a soft beep caused both of them to jump. Cyborg turned around and saw something that made his heart nearly stop from shock and relief. A heart rate. Raven had a heart rate. Robin looked up as he didn't hear Beast Boy's crying anymore and nearly fell over when he saw the heart monitor. He looked at Cyborg for confirmation and seeing his happy face caused Robin to shed a few tears in silence. Tears of joy. He whisperer in Star's ear and she squealed with joy and relief jumping to her feet and racing to Raven's side.

Beast Boy began crying again and dropped to his knees as he lost the strength to stand. _'She's alright, she's alive, she's not gone, she's fine'_ Beast Boy thought.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Robin standing next to him. Robin helped Beast Boy up and both looked at Raven's, now sleeping, form as were Cyborg and Starfire. Her chest rose steadily with every breath and all four titans looked as if her breathing was the most beautiful thing they ever saw. She was alive.

"_Beast Boy………" _A familiar feminine voice spoke in Beast Boy's mind. Her voice sounding like the wind, as if the wind blew the words through his mind with her voice. Raven's voice.

"Beast Boy………….someone is…….in the…..tower" Was the last thing Beast Boy heard.

**Alright that was chapter seven. I couldn't help it ,but leave it here at a small cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know in a review.**


	9. Chapter 8

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I totally love you guys. So here is chapter eight, I couldn't stop writing this chapter so it's done already! Enjoy!_

**Your Nightmares are Killing Me!**

_Chapter eight  
_

"What?!" Beast Boy said confused out loud. The other titans looked at him confused.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Beast Boy looked around the room as if searching for something and then he stopped at Raven.

"Raven……" Beast Boy said softly. The others glanced at Raven, but saw no difference from earlier. She was still unconscious.

"Are you alright, man?" Cyborg asked worried as he stepped forward.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted this time stopping Cyborg from coming closer as he was startled by the sudden outburst.

"She spoke to me! She was in my mind! She said…………….." Beast Boy began excited but then stopped and looked seriously worried.

"What are you talking about? She's unconscious so how…." Robin began but stopped when he realised Raven contacted Beast Boy telepathically.

"She said…..someone…..was in the tower" Beast Boy said worried ignoring Robin's question.

All eyes focused on Beast Boy now. "She said what?" Cyborg asked unbelievingly.

"She said someone was in the tower and she sounded kinda worried" Beast Boy told him.

"How is that possible. My security would have picked it up" Cyborg said defending his systems.

"Well it's possible someone got through. It wouldn't be the first time, right?" Robin said trying to say the last part kindly so to not anger Cyborg too much. After all his systems were like his babies.

"No it's………..alright it _might_ be possible" Cyborg said defeated. "I'll scan the tower" He finished.

Cyborg then left the med bay to go and scan the tower. Robin went to Raven's room to search for any evidence of an attack. Starfire then did her work of taking off Raven's cloak with a watchful Beast Boy nearby. He wasn't letting Raven out of his sight after this.

Luckily her leotard didn't absorb the blood and could easily be cleaned. Starfire went away to wash the cloak then and would continue with Raven's room, after it was searched for evidence by Robin.

"I'm so sorry, Raven. I should have known something would happen, I should have stayed awake. I'm sorry I failed you. I won't leave you alone now. I'd give my life to protect you" Beast Boy spoke gently to Raven after Starfire left the room.

#

Cyborg was looking intently at the screen. He had began scanning the tower, but it would take a while. He turned around when eh heard the doors of the common room swish open. Robin entered and walked towards him.

"Anything yet?" Robin asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"You?" He asked.

"No nothing. No footprints, no entrance point, nothing. No evidence" Robin said solemnly.

Just then a high and fast beep resonated from behind Cyborg. He turned around and looked at the screen. His eyes widened at what he saw and so did Robin's.

"He was right. Raven was right" Cyborg said astonished. He contacted Beast Boy through his communicator. "BB, Raven was right. Someone slipped through my security" Cyborg said.

#

A few minutes later all four titans stood outside the med bay, Beast Boy reluctantly though.

"Shouldn't someone stay with Raven?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"She'll be fine. Besides I've got the scanner on right now so we'll know immediately if someone nears her position" Cyborg said.

"Do you really need me for this?" Beast Boy asked. The others knew Beast Boy feared for Raven's health, but he had to come.

"She'll be fine Beast Boy" Robin said reassuringly though it probably didn't do much to reassure Beast Boy who was on high alert ever since that incident.

"And we really need you. The intruder is positioned in _**your**_ room" Cyborg said. Beast Boy's eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped.

"What?! Why didn't I see him then?!" Beast Boy asked not wanting to believe someone was in his room.

"I don't know. We don't know how long he's been there or what powers he has. Lets just go get him" Robin said.

The four titans then set off to Beast Boy's room to find out who was there and what this intruder had to do with Raven, if he had anything to do with Raven.

#

"He's still in there" Cyborg whispered to the others. They were positioned around Beast Boy's door.

"Why do I have to open it?" Beast Boy asked unnerved. Three pair of eyes looked at him as if saying 'Why do you think?'.

"Come on BB, it's your room so open it up already" Cyborg commanded. Beast Boy glared at Cyborg.

Then reluctant Beast Boy reached for the button to open his door. Gently he pushed it causing the door to slide open perfectly.

The first thing that they met was the stank of Beast Boy's room. They all, except Beast Boy who was used to it, had to pinch thee noses shut and try not to gag. Beast Boy blushed embarrassed before moving out of the way and letting Robin enter first.

As usual the room was messy. Robin silently crept to the bed to peek under it and Cyborg moved further to the centre of the room. Starfire and Beast Boy followed last.

Robin gave the sign meaning 'clear' indicating there was nothing under the bed. Cyborg looked closely at his scanner before straightening up and pointing his sonic cannon at the window. The other titans straightened up as well.

There was nothing visible at the window, but as Robin peeked at the scanner he noticed a small dot near the window. Something was there, just not visible for the eye.

"Show yourself!" Robin ordered loudly. They all waited silently and nervously.

After a few minutes though a strange ripple appeared below the window as if there was water floating in the air. Everyone tensed up and watched as it slowly became a solid form. They all looked startled at the appearance of the intruder.

Before them stood a boy not event al enough to reach above the window sill. He had brown hair that lay flat over his entire head and falling slightly over his forehead. His eyes were a bright green. He wore black, ripped jeans and a brown shirt with long sleeves. He looked like a normal earth boy, except for the pointy ears, the snake-like tongue and the dark greyish complexion.

"Gomennasai" the boy said with a slightly fearful face.

#

"It's just a boy!?" Cyborg said stunned watching the child looking fearful at them.

"What did he say?" Robin asked Cyborg after his initial shock was gone.

"I don't know, I don't know any Japanese" Cyborg said.

"He is saying he is sorry" Starfire told them. They all turned slightly to her confused.

"Oh yeah right. Starfire kissed this Japanese dude in Tokyo and knows Japanese now!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Robin glared at Beast Boy for reminding him about that kiss. Beast Boy cowered slightly. Robin quickly ignored his emotional reminder and focussed on the boy.

"Can you speak English?" Robin asked slightly gentle, but still on the defensive.

The boy, who had crouched down when Beast Boy talked about that kiss, stood up and slowly walked towards Robin. Robin was struggling between being gentle to a young boy and being stern to an intruder and possible suspect for hurting Raven.

The boy stopped before Robin with a few feet left between the two. Robin looked down at the boy who held his hand out to him. Robin slowly reached out with his own hand which the boy took gently.

Robin fought the urge to pull back and tie the boy up. His work was to catch criminals and this boy had intruded their home and was possibly involved with Raven, especially since she said someone was in the tower.

The boy moved Robin's hand above him and placed it gently on his forehead. The boy's ears twitched and his green eyes turned white. Robin felt slightly heavy on his mind and blinked several times and swaggered a slight bit.

"Robin?!" Cyborg said alarmed.

"I'm…….fine" Robin responded putting a hand on Cyborg's arm for reassurance and also so Cyborg wouldn't intervene.

The boy then released Robin's hand and his eyes turned back to bright green. Robin slowly pulled his hand back and felt his mind relax again, not feeling so heavy on the mind anymore.

Beast Boy eyed the boy slightly scornfully. He couldn't help but feel anger towards this boy even though he wasn't sure yet if he had anything do to with Raven. Somewhere in his mind he wished the boy was involved. It would probably make everything easier for him. It would mean it wasn't his fault, but in a way it was because he didn't protect Raven, even after promising he wouldn't let her get hurt.

"What did you do?" Robin asked kindly.

"Learn" the boy simply responded. The titans looked at him surprised at the answer.

"You mean you learned our language?" Cyborg asked intrigued. The boy nodded confirming Cyborg's guess. "That's amazing!" Cyborg said excited totally forgetting why they were questioning the boy.

"What's the big deal? Star can do it too by kissing the person" Beast Boy said unfazed. This however received another glare from Robin.

"Alright so you know our language then. How about you answer some questions" Robin said not taking no for an answer. The boy looked down sadly waiting for the first question.

"How long have you been here?" Robin asked. The boy counted on his fingers before answering.

"About a week" he answered still sadly. The four titans realised he was here when the nightmares started.

"What have you been doing here?" Robin continued questioning.

"Observing" the boy answered innocently.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin quickly asked. The boy thought a moment before he finally answered.

"I observe his nightmares" the boy said pointing at Beast Boy with one hand and nibbling on his fingers on the other one.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire glanced at Beast Boy who stood stunned and slightly unnerved.

"What happens when you 'observe' these nightmares?" Robin asked carefully.

"It's not easy to observe in someone's mind so they become real to make my observing easier" the boy explained.

Shocked expressions covered the titan's faces. Then Beast Boy's turned to one of anger and he pushed passed Robin and towered over the boy.

"Did you do that!?" Beast Boy asked threateningly. The boy cowered before him and retreated back to his place under the window and crouched down there.

"B calm down!" Cyborg said pulling Beast Boy back a bit. "This isn't helping Raven" Cyborg added. That managed to calm him down a bit, but he was still looking daggers at the boy.

Robin carefully took a step towards the boy and crouched down. "Can you tell us how they become real?" Robin asked. The boy, though afraid, looked at Robin and answered.

"I'm not sure" the boy said, but Robin could see he wasn't done talking yet so he kept quiet and let him speak.

"I just felt this enormous energy radiating off of the green boy. It's the energy of nightmares. That energy is what keeps me going. I was intrigued by his nightmare and decided to observe his nightmares. Somehow when I'm around someone I cause them to have more nightmares than normal. Every time he had a nightmare my eyes turned white and they became real. I'm not sure how I did it" the boy explained.

"So you didn't know you were hurting Raven?" Robin asked. The boy looked down in shame and guilt.

"I knew she was getting hurt" the boy said. Beast Boy would have attacked him in anger were it not for Cyborg holding him. Robin glared once more at Beast Boy before turning back to the cowering boy.

"But?" Robin asked knowing he had something more to say.

"I couldn't stop. His nightmares energy was strong and grew stronger every night. I couldn't make myself leave. That's why I'm sorry" the boy finished.

Beast Boy was turning redder with every word. Cyborg tightened his grip and scowled at Beast Boy.

Then the boy's eyes widened and turned glassy. It was like he didn't see anyone and wasn't even aware of it. His head dropped down to his chest as if he fell asleep or unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked. Cyborg immediately scanned him and looked confused.

"That's weird. He seems to be asleep or unconscious, but his brain activity is above the chards" Cyborg said unbelievingly.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked worried.

"Raven" Beast Boy said softly. All eyes, except the young boy's, turned to Beast Boy. "I think she's communicating with him" Beast Boy explained.

Cyborg checked Raven's status and found she had the same symptoms as the young boy. Asleep or unconscious but with very high, abnormal brain activity.

"I think Beast Boy is right. Raven seems to have an abnormal high brain activity" Cyborg said.

"Alright then, lets bring him to the med bay" Robin said. Starfire already went to pick him up.

"Wait! You're bringing him to Raven after everything he did?!" Beast Boy said unbelievingly.

"Raven is contacting him for a reason" Robin said.

"Well maybe it's not Raven at all. Maybe it's just coincidence her brain activity is high. Maybe she's just having a nightmare! So if you bring him to her things might get bad!" Beast Boy started shouting from stress.

The others now felt a bit unsure about bringing him there. Beast Boy had a point. Even though nightmares wouldn't heighten brain activity hat much it was possible.

Robin stayed firm. It was too big a coincidence for them both to have high brain activity and the boy just went limb out of nowhere.

"It's my call. I don't think she'll be at risk. Raven can take care of herself. Beside she's not intending to hurt. Lets go" Robin said motioning Starfire to pick the boy up.

Ignoring Beast Boy's objections he walked out of the room with Starfire behind him and then Cyborg still holding Beast Boy by the collar.

#

The titans were now back in the med bay. They had placed the limp boy in a comfy chair and were now watching him and Raven closely. Cyborg had observed both of their brain activity and found in both of them the other one's brain activity sequence. They were really communicating.

After a long silence the boy twitched and his head moved up straight. His eyes were back to normal, but that wasn't what caused the four titans to look at him open-mouthed.

Tears were flowing freely down the boy's face. "What the……….." Beast Boy and Cyborg said simultaneously. Robin and Starfire just looked open-mouthed not saying a word.

"What happened to him?" Robin asked no on in particular after a few minutes of watching the boy cry.

"I forgave him" a familiar voice spoke form behind them. All four titans turned around instantly and came face to face with a healthy Raven.

"Raven!" Beast Boy and Starfire shouted before both of them lashed into a hug with her.

After a few more minutes Raven managed to get free from the double hug. She took a few breaths before explaining which Robin's face was asking her to do.

"While I was healing myself I needed my full concentration. After I was healed I sensed you all with this boy. I contacted the boy and asked him what was going on and what he had to do with it. He explained to me what he did and why and that you guys had been questioning him. I then forgave him" Raven ended her explanation.

"Why!? Why would you forgive him!? He nearly killed you!" Beast Boy shouted out with all his frustration and fear for losing Raven.

"Because it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault really" Raven said. The confusing looks form the other titans indicated she should explain further.

"He couldn't leave Beast Boy because his nightmares gave off too much energy. He lives off that energy. He needs it. Even if he wanted to leave he wouldn't be able to. He can't control his power well enough yet. He had to sit back and watch how his power hurt me and all of you. Just by being around someone he causes nightmares and they give him energy keeping him in place. He was stuck" Raven explained showing sympathy which was kinda weird for the titans.

"If he gets 'stuck' like that, then why hasn't he been stuck with other people yet or did he just drop onto earth near this tower?" Beast Boy asked irritated.

Raven glared at him. "He has been 'stuck' before. He couldn't leave until the person died from his own nightmares or killed themselves because they couldn't take it anymore. Akumu has been through both situations, more than once" Raven said bitterly. She was clearly annoyed by Beast Boy snapping at the boy like that.

"He witnessed these deaths knowing they were his fau….influence?" Cyborg said deciding on a less accusing word.

"Yes. He's an innocent as much as I am or you are" Raven said more monotone this time.

"I'm sorry" Beast Boy said turning t the boy who's tears hadn't stopped leaking yet.

The boy looked completely shocked at Beast Boy. "Why would you be sorry?" the boy asked confused.

"I have many reasons to be sorry. First of all I promised I wouldn't let Raven get hurt and failed, second I was prejudice to you and third I COULDN'T GET MYSELF TO TELL RAVEN SHE WAS LIKE THE SISTER I NEVER HAD!" Beast boy summed up saying the third reason annoyed at himself. (not yelling, just annoyed with himself).

Now all eyes were on Beast Boy in shock. Beast Boy himself looked shocked now as he had revealed how he felt about Raven to her…….and to everyone else too.

"I didn't see that one coming" Cyborg said stunned.

"It took me a while to figure it out too" Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

Everyone glanced at Raven and saw her shocked expression.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Robin asked seeing her eyes water slightly.

"You mean that?" Raven asked her voice slightly wavering.

Beast Boy nodded now smiling happily. Raven had never showed that much emotion and to see her finally giving in he felt happy. She was feeling something and they way she looked she was touched, happy.

"Absolutely" Beast Boy answered her question. Raven blinked causing one tear to roll down her face.

"Then I'll accept you as my brother from now on" Raven said smiling honestly. As a result the wires still attached t her detached.

No one even noticed as everyone looked flabbergasted at Raven. They couldn't believe she had so easily said that.

"You accept _**him**_ as your brother? You sure about that?" Cyborg said joking a bit.

"Yes I'm sure. I've never had siblings and I kinda see Beast Boy as a brother anyway" Raven admitted. This caused again shocked expressions.

"Well they got the sibling rivalry down already" Cyborg joked. Everyone laughed a bit before Raven suddenly floated off the bed and landed before Akumu.

"If you want I can help you" Raven said gently. Akumu looked at her stunned.

"You would?" Akumu asked. Raven nodded.

"Yes Akumu, I know how it is to have a power you can't control. I can help you and I want to help you" Raven said softly. It was pretty weird to see her so kind and gentle.

"Is that his name, Akumu?" Robin asked.

"It is. I found out when we communicated" Raven answered. "Robin is it okay if he stays with us so I can help him?" Raven asked. Robin was taken aback by this request.

"But isn't he dangerous? And what about his family. I can tell he's not from earth, but doesn't he have family somewhere?" Robin asked uneasily.

"Not if I'm helping him. I can restrain his power at nights and help him control it during the day. I'm sure it will be save. He doesn't have any parents. He's from a planet where his kind are just born without families. Ina manner of speaking the planet would be his family, his mom or dad as eh came from it" Raven said.

"Cool" Cyborg said.

After a long time of thinking Robin sighed. "Alright then, he can stay as long as he doesn't hurt anyone" Robin said.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Raven asked uneasy. Three titans nodded, but Beast Boy just stared at Akumu. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"I guess, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone" Beast Boy said trying to sound stern, but failing as his face hid some sympathy.

"_He'll get to like you eventually"_ Raven whispered to Akumu. Akumu giggled at that and for the first time in his life things turned out alright.

"Lets go for pizza!" Cyborg shouted. Everyone agreed to that, so all six of them left for pizza.

- The End -

**Well that was last chapter. Story complete. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know in review! Oh and 'Gomennasai' means sorry. (I think)  
**

**Explaining slight o.o.c.**

_- Beast Boy is easily explained since he fears for Raven's life and gets very emotional and stuff. _

_- Robin was at first feeling threatened by the boy, but I made him slowly get gentler with the boy since he's still a child and seems to be oblivious to what he did wrong, so Robin couldn't really treat him like a grown criminal._

_- Raven, well she had a demon for a father, probably didn't have amny friends or a happy youth and then she found four good friends and now one of her good friends sees her as a sister, something she'd never had but perhaps would have liked. Who wouldn't get emotional? And I made Raven be well with kids and he wasn't really at fault so how could she have a grudge at him?!_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**I have a new poll. Please vote on it!**_


End file.
